


Laws of Attraction

by motteme



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Office Sex, alternative universe, annoying neighbour au, there is also some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motteme/pseuds/motteme
Summary: I hate my Neighbour!AU feat. GTOPSeunghyun just moved back home from Busan to Seoul, only to realize that his ridicously hot neighbour - Mr. Kwon - is actually a giant ass.Playing pranks on him shouldn't be as funny as it is.





	Laws of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I am back - this time with a birthday fanfic for our Kwon Jiyong!  
> At first, I didn't want to do anything for his birthday, because I wasn't sure  
> what I should do, but four days before his birthday I sat down and wrote this  
> 50+ pages beast within three days - if there are any mistakes I am terribly sorry.  
> English is my second language and writing so much in three days is hard. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it and if you do - I have already planned a sequel to this  
> but it will take some time until I will write that one.
> 
> Anyways - the book Seunghyun is writing in this fanfiction is  
> "An Artist of the floating World", which is actually by Kazuo Ishiguro  
> a japanese/british author who won the Nobel Prize for literature last year. 
> 
> I really hope this fic can make you guys smile a bit!

Seunghyun was exhausted to say the least. First, he had to pack all his belongings into boxes as fast as possible and send them off to the other side of this country, while making sure he still had enough stuff around to survive for another two weeks in his old condo.  
Secondly, he had to help his parents move all their stuff from their old house – which was soon going to be his – into the van, help the guys they had hired, and then drive from Seoul to Incheon only to help them unpack everything as fast as possible again. All of that happened in the span of two days and Seunghyun was in the desperate need for a nap. Or a bottle of wine. Preferably both.

His body ached, his shoulders were drawn together tightly and his head was spinning when he finally entered his soon to be home. As much as he loved the house he had grown up in, right now he couldn’t fully appreciate the nostalgic feelings that were bubbling up in his chest when he entered the living room and looked around. Most of his furniture was still stored away in his condo, waiting for him to finally finish renovating the damn house so everything could be moved in.

So far, the rooms that were close to being done were his study, his new (old) bedroom and the kitchen, the bathroom wasn’t far behind – installing the second cabinet and the missing mirrors was all he still had to do – but the living room, the basement and the dining room – which he will definitely turn into his own private little library, thank you very much mom, but no thanks – still needed a lot of work done.  
Normally, this wouldn’t stress him out too much, but the main problem was that he only had a week left, before he had to show up at his new agency and it was freaking him out so much, because YG was one of the top three publishing houses and they had actually liked the script of his book. They liked it so much that they couldn’t wait for him to move from Busan to Seoul. The author wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not, but he just wanted the first meeting to be over already.

Sighing, he closed the front door behind himself, toed off his shoes and went straight to his bedroom and dropped the three duffle bags, which he had thrown over his shoulder, onto the ground with a low grunt. Seungyhun got rid of his clothes as well and walked into the bathroom, which was connected to his bedroom, and started the shower.  
After blissful twenty minutes under the hot stream, he finally felt human again. His body felt like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on him, but that wasn’t something a good night of sleep couldn’t cure. He walked up to the window to finally push aside the hideous, awfully thick, blue curtains, which his mom had hang up in his room when he was about five, when he abruptly stopped his movements.

He was just about to shove the curtains aside, when he noticed movement on the other side of the window.

Seunghyun hadn’t been able to talk to his new neighbour at all during the past weeks, all he knew was that it apparently was a very polite, young man, who had moved in about two months ago himself. He had bought the place, after Mrs. Kim had decided to move in with her daughter and son-in-law. Seunghyun didn’t know much else about him, but had hoped for the best –

And damn, he certainly was.

There, on the other side of his bedroom window was the house of his neighbour and he had the perfect view to the other houses bedroom. Apparently, his neighbour had decided to take a shower as well, because he was sitting buttnaked – the only towel he had was wrapped around his head – on his bed and was putting on some kind of lotion on his smooth, skinny legs. He leaned back slightly to work the lotion into the skin of his thigh, causing towel to drop down from his head and Seunghyun was sure he was about to have a heart attack.

This man was everything he had ever dreamed of, without knowing about someone this perfect could exist – even his mind hadn’t been able to come up with such beauty. The other man’s skin was covered in tattoos – from what he could see from his own bedroom he had something written in curly letters onto his side and another few tattoos on his thighs and arms, but he couldn’t quiet see what they looked like.

Seunghyun was so preoccupied with starring that he almost forgot how much of a creep he must have been right at this moment. Thankfully his phone went off, before his hot neighbour was able to detect him. He jerked around, heart beating rapidly in his chest and darted away from the window – silently praying to every god out there that is neighbour hadn’t seen him. After a second, he carefully made his way over to his bags and fished out his phone, only to see he had already missed his mother’s call.

 

Whatever, he’d call her back tomorrow.

 

Right now, he really needed to get some sleep and maybe jerk off to his ridiculously hot neighbour.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jiyong had had the shittiest week of his life so far and as it seemed it wasn’t over yet. First, on Monday morning, his cat had decided that now was a good time to get sick and he had puked onto his favourite pair of Balenciaga trainers – nothing a lot of water and some soap couldn’t save – but in the end, he had to drive to the vet and get medicine for his cat. Jiyong had first tried to sneak the medicine into his food but that little bastard always knew when something was off with his food so Jiyong had to feed it to him by hand and that didn’t end up well.

On Tuesday, one of the authors, Chaerin – who he was supervising more or less – called him and told him that she wouldn’t be able to write anything for a few months, because the baby had been born two months too soon and she would be on maternity leave from now on.

Chaerin and Jiyong had agreed on that term as soon as she had told him she was pregnant, though she had promised to at least finish the first eight chapters of her book before the baby was born. Hyun-Suk wasn’t amused by that at all, but Jiyong had talked to him, explaining that there was no way Chaerin could have pushed the birth of her child back for a couple of months, obviously, so he shouldn’t be too hard on her.

Wednesday was the only day nothing majorly shitty had happened. The only thing that had annoyed him that that was another delay – this time by one of his friends Soojoo, who was one of the best fashion columnists he had ever worked with, but sadly her mac book had decided to finally give up and she hadn’t saved the newest column yet, so she would have to write everything again.

On Thursday he had accidentally deleted the edited file he had been working on for the past three days straight, so he had to redo all that work within one day, because he had promised his boss he’d be done with the editing of Lee’s final chapter of his novel by Friday. Way to end the week – he had slaved away the whole night and finished editing around 6 in the morning, got two hours of sleep and drove to work to discuss the final steps with Lee and Hyun-Suk.

The meeting had dragged on and on forever, because Seungri insisted on a lot of things – which, Jiyong had to admit, he was entitled to – but Hyun-Suk was being difficult as he always was with the young author. He would have defended the young man more, if he wouldn’t have been seeing double and if his eyes and head would be hurting so much as they were, but in the end the both had come up with an agreement and Jiyong was finally free to go, shower and fall into coma for the next 18 hours straight.

When he woke up again on Saturday morning however, he was ready to kill someone.

 

To be more precise, his god damn new neighbour.

 

It had been going on for weeks now. The loud, obnoxious noises of someone ripping down a wall or hammering against said wall, the music blaring from the radio, which the workers had decided to put on full volume and the continuously clatter of metal scrapping and hitting against metal, or the screeching noise when someone was cutting something in half.

Normally, he forced himself not to care – the house had been in desperate need of renovating, much like his own house had been in when he had first moved into a couple of months ago – and had simply but on headphones and continued to edit whatever was send his way.  
But not today, not on a god damn Saturday morning, when he had this hell of a week behind him, not when his head was still pounding and his muscles were still protesting from all the stress he had been going through the past few days.

Jiyong was up in a matter of seconds, put on the very first clothes he could find, threw them on and was down the stairs and out of the house within another few seconds. He really didn’t care if his new neighbour thought he was insane or whatever, all he wanted to do was to continue to sleep for the next few days and enjoy his week off. He really needed it, something he didn’t need though, was _someone_ banging against walls and disturbing his sleep.

Furious with rage he stood in front of the entrance door of his neighbour, almost kicking the door in by the force of his knocks against said door.

Twenty awfully long seconds passed by before this asshole decided it was a good time to finally open this god forsaken door. At first, Jiyong was greeted with a warm smile, but that disappeared within seconds. Probably because the other man saw Jiyong’s face.

 

“Three weeks.”

 

Apparently, that wasn’t information enough for that idiot, because he continued to look at Jiyong with a confused expression on his face.

 

“For three”, Jiyong held up three fingers, “weeks this hell has been going on now, while normally I do not care, because your workers were so nice to only work from Monday morning until Friday afternoon, but now – _you_ tremendous _asshole_ decide it is a good time to torture me like that on a Saturday morning as well??”

The other man was about to say something, but Jiyong wasn’t having any of it.

“I happen to work from home and unlike some brutes like you I do have to concentrate on what I do and actually use my brain to get work done – I have another 40 pages file waiting for me”, okay that one was a lie, but his neighbour didn’t have to know that, “and another project I need to finish by Monday, so if your monkey sized brain could gather it’s last three functioning cells, you could maybe come to the conclusion that working on the weekend is not the best thing to do, because _some_ people actually have to get shit done! Do you understand?”

Jiyong could feel the heat raising to his face from all the frustration and anger of the past week and he was so close to knocking that idiot in the face, because all that moron did was stare at him like the biggest cretin he had ever met.

“What, cat got your tongue?”

The other man seemed to finally snap out of his trance and was about to open his mouth when Jiyong interrupted him.

“Save it! The silence I was just greeted with? I hope for you that that will be the only thing I will hear from your damn house this weekend or I’ll sue you, because of disturbance of peace!”

That being said, or in his case shouted, he promptly turned around and stormed off to his house again, slamming the door shut behind him and went back to bed. With a relieved sigh he curled up under his blanket.

 

Finally, some peace.

 

It didn’t take him long, before he fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

When Seunghyun had heard the knocking on his door, he didn’t know what he was expecting. Certainly not his hot neighbour ripping him a new one for renovating his own house. He was so taken aback by the behaviour of his neighbour that he was literally stunned into silence and couldn’t say anything at all and simply watched the smaller man go back to his own house and slam the door shut. Even after he went back inside he still couldn’t believe what just had happened.

This was supposed to be the young and awfully polite young man his parents had been talking about? If yes, he should maybe book an appointment for them at the clinic so they could check their brains, because this lunatic, who apparently was the biggest diva on this planet, wasn’t polite at all.

He was about to continue his work, when his phone chimed up again.

Crap, he had completely forgotten to call back his mother.

 

“Good morning, mom. How are you?”

 

_“Seungyhun! Finally, I called last night, but you didn’t pick up – is everything alright?”_

“I wouldn’t necessarily say so, no.”, he rubbed his temple.

 

_“Oh dear, what’s wrong?”_

 

“Well, I met my new neighbour..”

 

_“..and? He is so sweet, isn’t he!”_

 

“Sweet? The guy is a lunatic! He nearly knocked down my front door a minute ago, because I was trying to install the cabinet and the mirrors in my bathroom and he shouted at me, threatening to sue me and whatnot – he is not sweet at all!”

 

When you tell your own mother your concerns you hope for a lot of things. Understanding, a few uplifting words, or some advice. Something Seunghyun hadn’t expected was his mother laughing at him.

 

“Okay, he may have a bit of a temper, but that is your own fault. I told you not to work on the house on the weekend – the poor boy works from home and he had the constant noise around him twenty-four-seven. If you were him, you would probably have flipped out like that on the second day.”

 

“Mom, you can’t be serious…”  
  
_“I am absolutely serious, give him another chance. He probably had a shitty week, that’s all.”_

Shitty week? Well, Seunghyun just had suffered through one of those weeks, yet he didn’t get any pity or compassion from his own mother? Wow.

 

He didn’t try to talk back though, but promised to not touch a hammer or screwdriver before Monday morning. After another ten minutes on the phone with his mother, he ended the call and sighed heavily. If this was going to be his life from now on, moving to Seoul definitely was a mistake.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

For the rest of the day Seunghyun ended up cleaning the house, making sure not to disturb his _wonderful_ neighbour. He managed to get rid of all the things his parents had collected over the years. When he got up on the next day – Sunday morning, the sun was shining outside and the weather was warm and nice and not too hot – he decided to finally get some gardening done. The garden had always been his mother’s favourite place, but there were some things she rather left to her husband, like cutting down the bushes. Now that both of his parents had moved to Incheon those things were now part of Seunghyun’s daily routine. His mother would probably behead him if he let her beautiful garden go to waste, besides, she had promised him that it would help him relax whenever another writing block was bothering him, or if he needed to do something different, before going back to his books.

It was already past noon when Seunghyun forced himself to get up and be productive. He had never been a morning person and not even the three cups of coffee he drank each morning would change that. Then again, his _morning_ was sometimes as late as three in the afternoon, because when he was writing he had the habit of staying up until four, five or even six – sometimes even longer than that – and waking up during the late afternoon again. He was not not a morning person per se, but more not of a _waking up and getting out of bed_ kind of person.

Armoured with a pair of hedge clippers he made his way outside and started to trim down the hedges. They were growing way too tall already and if he wouldn’t cut them soon his mother would definitely have his head.

 

With headphones on and music blasting in his ears, he finally got to work. The trees and hedges bordering the neighbour’s garden were the ones he decided to cut first – he really didn’t want his _delightful_ neighbour to throw another tantrum because the trees were not in the right shape or the hedges were not in the right position or whatever. Seunghyun had to snicker at the thought of the young man going completely bollocks, because the trees were throwing shadows on his property. He seemed to be that kind of person to be annoyed at that.

He was just about to step down from the ladder and work on the bushes when he noticed the scowling face starring up at him from behind the hedge he was working on. Seunghyun almost didn’t want to remove his headphones and just jump from the ladder, run off and lock himself in his basement when he saw that the other man with crossed arms in front of his chest and tapping fingers against his biceps in an annoyed manner.

Inwardly sighing and already saying goodbye to his hearing, he carefully removed the headphones and put them into the pocket of his shirt.

His neighbour was still staring at him angrily and Seunghyun felt like he was a little kid again, about to get scolded for eating the last cookie before dinner. He awkwardly lifted his hand in attempt to wave to his neighbour, but that seemed to only worse his mood, so he quickly put his hand down again.

 

“Thirty dollars per hour.”

 

“What?”

  
Apparently, his neighbour loved to talk in riddles, because he had no idea what the other man was talking about.

“Thirty dollars, that’s how much I pay the gardener to keep my garden pretty and neat per hour!”

A quick glance over to the other property proved that – neatly trimmed English lawn, trees planted in geometrical order – same goes for the bushes – and, of course, a huge swimming pool and a terrace which was probably as big as the whole garden Seunghyun had.

“- and you just decide to mess it up completely! Look at what you have done to the lawn – it’s a total mess and all the leaves from your rotten tree fall onto my property. I want you to clean it up – now!”

Enough was enough. Seungyhun had partly forgiven his neighbour for being an ass yesterday – only because of his mother, mind you – but he surely wouldn’t tolerate being treated like that when he didn’t do anything wrong. Leaves fall to the ground, that’s what they do – what did he expect him to do about it? Sue Sir Isaac Newton for, more or less, inventing it?

  
He could already feel the vein at the side of his head and neck popping up in annoyance.

 

“Okay, you know what _little Prince_? Hold up, now that would be an insult to The Little Prince – you complete Diva? I don’t know how experienced you are with physics and how earth gravitation works, but leaves fall to the ground-!”

“Excuse me?!”

“- and if you are rich enough to pay your god damn gardener 30 bucks for _trimming your lawn_ and god knows what else, then why don’t you call him and annoy him? I’ve got enough on my plate and adding an annoying bratty neighbour to it is certainly not a top priority of mine!”

As quickly as he could, not wanting to feel the wrath of the tiny man, he jumped down from the ladder and onto the save ground of his lawn. Almost immediately loud cussing came from the other side and Seunghyun had to hold back his laughter. What had the other man expect? That he would do as he says like a trained dog? Certainly not-

As abruptly as the cussing had stopped it ended again, which was more than just unsettling. Seunghyun slowly inched closer to the edge of the garden – he wasn’t able to see over the hedges and certainly not through them – but he really needed to know what his neighbour was up to now. He tried to move the branches aside to sneak a peek at the other property, but nothing. He couldn’t spot his neighbour – where did that little Tasmanian devil run off to?

Seunghyun simply shrugged his shoulders and turned around. Who cares? Apparently, he had scared his neighbour away. A proud smile ghosted across his lips for only a second, before it disappeared again and Seunghyun got buried under a ton of fallen and rotten leaves.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

Quickly, with leaves still sticking to his hair, shirt and his whole body in general, he looked up again. Only, to be greeted by the maniac laughter of his neighbour who had just thrown all the rotten leaves from his garden over the hedge right on top of him, but instead of starting another screaming fit, his neighbour simply smiled at him sweetly and waved at him, before disappearing behind the hedge again.

What a prick.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Seunghyun had known that shouting at his neighbour like that was childish and not something he would do under normal circumstances, but his new neighbour had just asked for it. He knew he would regret it sooner or later for messing with _Mr. Kwon_ , but he had sincerely hoped it would be later than sooner. Too bad that karma was a bitch and had decided to bite him in the butt.

For the remaining Sunday, Seunghyun had laid down in the sun, read some of the books he had been dying to read, and drank a glass of his preferred alcoholic beverage for the evening and finally wanted to relax. He really needed a week to recharge his inner battery and maybe even paint a bit, but it seemed like he wouldn’t be getting any rest any time soon.

It was quarter past six in the evening when he heard people talk rather loudly on the other side of the hedge and not even five minutes later music was blasting through speakers – loud music to be precise and Seunghyun already felt his blood boil. It only got worse when black smoke got blown right into his direction and the smell of pork belly, sausages and other things getting grilled.

Not wanting another fight with his neighbour for the day, he retreated into his house and closed the windows to somehow tune out the noises and smell from outside. Seunghyun felt his body grow tired again and he really wanted to take another shower and sleep, when suddenly, his doorbell rang. For about ten seconds he weighted his options about just ignoring it and going to sleep, but then it rang again, and he decided that he didn’t really have a choice.

With heavy steps he made his way to the front door and was greeted by an unfamiliar face, smiling at him brightly.

 

“You must be the new neighbour – Mr. Choi, is that right? My name is Sandara, but please call me Dara. I live just down the street and I noticed that you weren’t at the get together at Jiyong’s house. It’s sort of tradition that when the weather is nice and it’s warm enough that we meet up at his place. Wouldn’t you like to join us?”

The problem with social anxiety is that when someone is nice to you and invites you to a social gathering and they look at you with big, expecting eyes – you can’t say “no”. Seunghyun had had struggled with that since he was a kid, but right now he kicked himself mentally.

“Sure, why not? Let me just grab my keys.”

Seunghyun could have lied and told Dara that he still had to clean up or that he had boxes to, well, unbox, or anything, but he just couldn’t say no.

“Oh wonderful! Just walk through the gate, I will keep it open and join us in the garden.”

 

Seunghyun bit his tongue. Was he really about to go over there to the property of the man that had annoyed him all day long? Seems like he didn’t have another option.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Jiyong had completely forgotten about their monthly – or sometimes even weekly –  neighbourhood meet-up. He had been swamped with work and really didn’t think of anything else, so when his neighbours started to show up one after another – bringing tons of meat, wine and other things with them – reality slowly set in again and he inwardly cursed at himself.

While Dara had been busy directing everyone in the garden and managing the food and music, he had quickly gone back to his bedroom and changed into something more representable than his silk bathrobe – not like his neighbours and by now close friends hadn’t seen him in a worse state than that, but Jiyong didn’t really feel like sitting around in his boxers and silk.  
In the end, he was glad that his friends had decided to come over and eat and drink with him – after the escapade with his neighbour, he really needed someone who he could bitch about to.

 

“Dara, Youngbae! Have you guys-!”

Jiyong stopped in his movements as he walked into the garden. His throat closed up and he felt like a trapped animal when his eyes fell onto the one human being he really did not want to see right now. His neighbour. His god damn, new neighbour with whom he had nothing but problems with for the past two days was sitting comfortably between his friends and talking to Donguk as if they were _old friends_ and as if he just hadn’t had a fight with him a couple of hours earlier.

 

“Oh, Jiyong! You are finally here – come quick, you need to meet your new neighbour – Choi Seunghyun!”

Said neighbour’s eyes had immediately darted to him, a hint of panic and something else in them, but he covered it up quickly with a small smile.

“We, uh, already met.”, Jiyong said awkwardly as he was being dragged right in front of this Choi guy.

“Isn’t he wonderful? Seungyhun, you are such a sweet guy, you should come and join us at our parties from now on all the time!”

With panic in his eyes he quickly looked at Hyorin.

“Sounds like a plan. Youngbae and I could really use another guy to talk to here – especially since all Jiyong talks, or in his case bitchs about, are his books and how much he has to edit. By the way, what is your profession?”

Thankfully, no one seemed to notice the awkward air between him and Mr.C- no, _Seunghyun_. Jiyong really needed something to drink, something strong – preferably Scotch, anything to ignore this awkward situation-

“You are an author at YG? Hey, what a coincidence! Jiyong is one of the main editors there. Jiyong, didn’t you mention something about a new author joining your team about a month ago? Could it be that you are in charge of Seunghyun’s writing from now on?”

 

Wait.

 

What?

 

All colour drained from his features. God damnit. He had completely forgotten about the fact that he was indeed getting a new author to supervise – someone from Busan who just moved to Seoul and would start next week once he is back from his break. Someone who Mr. Yang had talked highly about and that Jiyong should do his very best to help this new author and show him how they do things at their publishing house.

Someone who’s name started with a C.

C-something.

Ch-something something.

 

Choi.

 

Choi _Seunghyun_.

 

Jiyong _really_ , really needed a drink now.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiyong couldn’t believe what he just heard – his stupid, new neighbour was the protegee he was taking under his wings? The young author who had written _An Artist of the Floating World_ and was now going to publish another book? His head started to hurt as he walked over to where he kept his liquor – he faintly acknowledged Dara and Hyorin who had followed him inside to see what was wrong with him, but before he opened that can of worms he took a big swing from the Jack Daniel’s bottle.

“Jiyong – are you okay?”

 “Oh, I am absolutely peachy – why are you asking?”

Another swing from the bottle.

Hyorin looked really worried, while Dara wasn’t having any of his bullshit – she quickly grabbed the bottle from him, set it aside and glared at him.

“Okay, spill – what is going on with you and tall, dark and handsome?”

Jiyong scoffed – tall, dark and handsome? Please.

“Nothing is going on, why are you asking?”

“Is he an old one-night stand or something?” Hyorin sat down on the bar stool next to Jiyong and looked at him with worry in her eyes.

“Him?! Certainly _not_ – I would never sleep with an asshole like him.”

“Oh, please Jiyong.”

Dara smirked at him. “I know your type and I know that Seunghyun is definitely _your_ type – I mean, have you seen his face? And he is so _tall_ , and his broad shoulders – and those _big hands_ are probably really good at handling _certain_ things.”

Jiyong felt the alcohol rushing through his veins, causing him to blush – it was definitely because of the liquor and not because of what Dara had just said and _suggested_.

“Shut up, Dara. It’s not like that – this asshole has been a plaque since he moved in, okay? He has done nothing but causing trouble and excuse me if I am not _thrilled_ about working with my new-found _archenemy_.”

Hyorin, who had listened carefully the whole time to the ongoing conversation, simply smirked at Jiyong as if she knew something he did not – and it pissed Jiyong off.

 

“What?!”

 

“Twenty bucks saying they have sex within the first month, starting today – you in Dara?”

“Oh, absolutely – but I say it takes a bit longer than that, you know how stubborn Jiyong is and I feel like that Seunghyun is just as headstrong as Jiyong is so – two months!”

Jiyong felt as if he was in the wrong film – was this seriously his life right now?

 

“Are you completely out of your minds?!”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Monday morning a week later rolled around way too fast for Seunghyun’s taste. After the big revelation that his annoying neighbour would not only make his life living hell when he was at home, but also when he was working was simply too much for him to comprehend.  
The only thing that gave him a tiny bit of hope was, that after their almost iconic meet up and Youngbae putting two and two together, he hadn’t seen much of his neighbour. He had simply stared at him for five seconds, turned around and walked back into his house. Dara and Hyorin immediately ran after him, wanting to know what was wrong, and left him behind with the rest of the guys. The evening hadn’t been bad after that, not at all. He had genuinely enjoyed talking to Donguk, Daesung and Youngbae – they all seemed to be fun and pretty laid back, basically the complete opposite of his extravagant neighbour – but after another half an hour of Mr. Kwon, how he still called him in his head, not showing up again, he decided it was time for him to leave. Using the excuse of still having to clean up and do some laundry was enough and he walked back to his house.

 

But now it was Monday morning and he couldn’t hide behind a tree or trashcan anymore whenever he saw Mr. Kwon – not like he had done that during the past week, but still. Okay, maybe once or twice, but he really didn’t want to have another totally awkward and embarrassing meeting like they had that evening again – too bad that now that he had to go to his new workplace and meet everyone that he would also had to meet Mr. Kwon again. Seungyhun shoved his head into the pillow again, groaning loudly as the second alarm went off, signalling him that he really needed to get up now if he didn’t want to be late for the meeting.

 

 

Jiyong was going mad. He had been running in circles in his office for about 20 minutes now and it didn’t seem like he was going to calm down any time soon. Why the hell was he so nervous about the meeting with Mr. Yang and Choi? He already knew what Yang would say and he would just have to play it cool how he always did during his meetings and just ignore the awkwardness between him and Choi and after twenty or a maximum of thirty minutes it would be done.

The young editor in chief was three seconds away from ripping his hair out.

“Jiyong, are you ready? Mr. Yang wants to begin with the meeting now, if that’s okay?”, Minzy, one of the many assistances working in the office, asked as she knocked lightly against the doorframe.

“Coming!”

Jiyong quickly shook off the nervousness and replaced it with his professional mask, he was at work for Christ’s sake. He needed to give his best like always – there was no way something as a little fallout with his neighbour could shake him up like that.

 

 

“Jiyong, please come in.”

He quickly made his way over to his boss’ desk – _Choi_ was already seated in one of the chairs and didn’t look at him at all but continued to stare at the contract he was holding in his hands.

 

“As you know, I asked you to look after a new author who is going to work for us from now on. Choi Seunghyun, this is Kwon Jiyong – our editor in chief and from now on he will help you out whenever you need something. You will also send all the finished chapters, or drafts, whatever you have to him.”

 

 _Mr. Choi_ finally looked up from the contract, stood up and shook his hand with a firm grip and a tight smile on his lips, before taking a seat again.

 

Jiyong had to bite his lips in order to not lose his professional mask, but to sit down on the second chair in front of Yang’s desk and waited for his boss to go through all the details with them. It only seemed like Mr. Choi had a better idea and if Jiyong hadn’t been ready to jump down his throat a minute ago, he now certainly was.

 

“I am terrible sorry for the inconvenience, but would it be possible to get another editor? It seems like Mr. Kwon already has a lot to do, since as you said he is the editor in chief, I wouldn’t want to burden him with-“

 

Fuck him. Not _burden_ him?

 

“I beg your pardon?”, Jiyong inhaled sharply before pressing out his biting comment.

“If you think that I am not capable of handling another author, it seems like you are truly underestimating my abilities as the leading editor in chief and-“

“Jiyong, that’s enough.”, Hyunsuk interrupted him only causing Jiyong to cock his jaw from one said to another in an annoyed manner. Their boss looked at Seunghyun again.

“Is there a problem with Mr. Kwon?”

Jiyong froze.

If Seunghyun would start talking about all the fallouts they have had so far, his boss would seriously rip him a new one – especially after he had insisted that he needed to take special care of him.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say so – not directly. You see, _Mr. Kwon_ and I are neighbours and I don’t think it would be a good idea if we also worked together and-“

“You two are neighbours? Jiyong why didn’t you tell me?”

The sharp undertone of Hyunsuk wasn’t missed by the young man.

“I didn’t know until about a week ago, Sir.” His throat suddenly started to turn dry again.

“Well, if that isn’t a lucky coincident – that way you can meet up easily when there is a problem with editing. It will save a lot of time.”

Their boss seemed to be very pleased with this, because the smile even reached his eyes and he looked between the two of them. Jiyong felt a shiver run down his back. This wasn’t good. Not at all.

 

“Sir, I am sorry to say this, but I really think I would be better off with someone els-“

“Excuse me? Better off?” Jiyong had tried so hard to hold back and not throw a tantrum, but this guy just rubbed him the wrong way and for some reason pushed all of his buttons in the wrong, or right, way and he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“I am one of the best editors – if not _the_ best editor! If you really want to work with someone other than me then you seriously lose the potential to writing a masterpiece, because every book I edit ends up on the bestselling list – be it New York Times or The Guardian. I am-“

It seemed like once he had opened his mouth he couldn’t hold back anymore – all the words he had held back during the last fifteen minutes he had been sitting here with Choi and Mr.Yang spilled out of his mouth without any filter and he wasn’t thinking about stopping anytime soon. Too bad that this Choi guy seemed to have just as a bad temper as he had, because he interrupted him just as he was about to go off again.

“The _best_? Well, that’s good for you, but I am not going to work with someone who threatened to sue me in the first three seconds of our meeting and I will certainly not work with such a pretentious diva as you and- “

“ _Pretensions Diva_? Oh, you have no idea who I am and what I am capable off – I work hard for my job and everything I earn, unlike some second-class authors who just moved her from Busan to screw up my day-!”

 

“That’s enough! Both of you – sit down again or I will fire the both of you!”

Yang’s voice echoed through the now otherwise silent room. Jiyong hadn’t even realised that Choi and he had stood up while their little screaming match had been going on and heat of embarrassment shot up to his face.

 

“I don’t even want to know what’s going on between the two of you – but I want my best editor in chief-“, he looked sharply at Jiyong, “- and my new award winning author-“, another sharp look – this time directed at Seunghyun,” -to work together. Is that clear?”

Jiyong hadn’t been shouted at like that for years now and it made him feel absolutely miserable. He could only slur a quiet “Yes, Sir.”, before Yang dismissed both and Jiyong ran to his office. At least that had been the plan, but Mr. Choi once again seemed to have a better idea.

 

“Excuse me, but I need your email address.”

Mr. Choi was barely looking at him, his head turned towards the side, as if he was looking through him, not at him.

 

Jiyong scoffed. What a prick.

 

He fished out one of his cards he always kept in the pocket on the inside of his jacket and gave it to him. Without waiting for the other man to say something, he turned around again and headed straight to his office.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

The next few days passed in a blur for Jiyong. Since he had accepted the role as an editor for a novelist, he had to finish up some of the articles he still needed to write and edit some of the remaining columns, before they will get handed over to someone else – and he really didn’t want that to happen. He knew that Yang must have sent an email to Mr. Choi, informing him about the first few deadlines he had to meet and when he should send something to him – usually one or two weeks for a rough draft of the story. In Seunghyun’s it case was fairly easy, because before he got the job, he had sent the first part of the chapters to Yang himself, so he wouldn’t bother Jiyong for quite some time.

 

At least that’s what he had thought.

 

Jiyong had just made himself a fresh cup of coffee, after finishing his morning workout and taking a nice shower, when he opened his emails to see if something important had happened – and it seemed like it. There was a new email from Mr. Choi himself. Jiyong already rolled his eyes.

 

 

_5:15_

_Dear Mr. Kwon,_

_Mr. Yang told me to send you the chapters I have so far and all the drafts  
I have worked on, too. Here are the first three._

_Thanks in advance,_

_Mr. Choi_

Jiyong set down his coffee on the counter a bit too hard, because Iye, his cat, jumped off of the counter and ran away as the harsh sound of ceramic crashing against marble.

Was he being serious?

Already frustrated, he sat down in front of his PC and got to work – he read through all three chapters, which were surprisingly good as much as it pained him to admit. Sure, there were a few minor mistakes and the flow was sometimes a bit off – not melodic enough, but overall it was good.

 

Damn him.

 

Jiyong was certainly not going to let him off the hook that easily. In the end, he re-read each chapter three times, crossed out every word that was used more often than three times on two pages and _nicely_ pointed out that Mr. Choi should maybe update his vocabulary level if he wanted to work with someone as high scale as YG.

He was about to send the email back, when he noticed the fourth file attached. Jiyong clicked on it and was greeted with a sixty-five pages document.

As the first shock of having to go through another sixty plus pages – each chapter had had around twenty pages so far – finally disappeared he started to go through each draft and now he really wanted to hit something. Some parts were written as well as the previous chapters, full of melody and charm, but the rest was a catastrophe. Some of them didn’t make sense, they weren’t even in the correct order and Jiyong had to print out the plot Hyunsuk had sent to him and create a timeline not to get lost.

In the end the draft document got turned upside down. Jiyong had to add about four pages of _recommendations for further plot development_ and another five pages of _historical events_ so that Mr. Choi wouldn’t mix up major events throughout of history.

 

He sent his answer.

 

_12:59_

_Dear Mr. Choi,_

_As previously stated, YG is one of the top three publishing houses and I think you_  
have a need of polishing your vocabulary a bit and maybe even visit school again,  
because of your lacking knowledge about history. 

_In case you will miss it, I added about ten pages of commentary by me to help you_  
with your writing and expression, as well as another five pages of references that  
might be of use in your story.

_Kind regards,_

_Mr. Kwon_

_13:45_

_Dear Mr Kwon,_

_In case you haven’t noticed or stubbornly ignored it, my novel is a fictional one – as_  
are most novels, as I recall. As the editor in chief I thought you must have known that.  
Apparently not but let me refresh your mind – a fictional novel doesn’t have to use  
anything history related to the real world, which is also something I made clear right  
at the beginning but can make its own rules.

_Thank you in advance for your cooperation,_

_Mr. Choi_

 

Roughly twenty meters away from Jiyong, on the other side of the fence, Seunghyun was ready to throw something heavy and preferably sharp onto the other’s property so it might destroy the owner’s stupid lawn – or even better – hit said editor in chief in the head.

Who did he think he was? Seunghyun had spent months and months in libraries to study London during the 1950s to get everything right, he didn’t need someone like him to tell him he did a bad job, when even the professors at his old University told him that he already knew all about it.

Seunghyun buried his face in his hands and let out a frustrated groan that sounded much like a muffled scream. If everything would be as painfully annoying as this was being already then he would never get to finish his book. Another groan left his lips as he slammed his laptop shut and downed the last few drops of his coffee – it was only two in the afternoon and he already felt tired.

There was no way in hell he could write anything or be productive when he could already feel a headache forming at the back of his head. Seunghyun needed to catch some fresh air, work out or just do something otherwise he would go mad.

After running around in his house like a headless chicken for fifteen minutes, because he felt reckless and didn’t know what he should do, he decided to finally use the swimming pool. It was in the middle of spring and the days were already getting warmer and warmer – a cool swim could help him to cool down quite literally.

 

Seungyhun didn’t know how long he spend his time in the water, but he was freezing by the time he got out of the pool and decided to curl up in a few warm and soft blankets on his terrace and catch the last rays of sunshine to warm himself up.

It was breathtakingly relaxing.

The birds were singing their songs as they flew past his garden and you could hear the wind blowing, rustling the branches against one another.

It felt like his own little piece of heaven.

 

Too bad that whoever was up there didn’t seem to share his opinion when it came to this. Not even five minutes after he had closed his eyes he felt a presence next to him and he already knew, without opening his eyes, who it was. Maybe if he pretended to be fast asleep he would leave again?

 

“I know you are awake, I am not stupid.”

  
Damn.

 

“What do you want, Mr. Kwon?”

 

Seunghyun tried to keep his voice as monotone as possible, who knew what could set off this little devil.

 

“Shouldn’t you be working? I already sent you another email, _in case you missed that_.” – his voice was already spitting venom. Seems like there was no way to make peace with that guy so Seunghyun figured it couldn’t actually get worse.

“Well, since I work from home I can work whenever I want – the correct way would be asking, why I would not write right now? Well, excellent question. You see, I would be writing but a certain dwarf sized diva killed my creativity and motivation with all his nagging for the day – come back when the _slave factory_ , aka my home, is open again, which is most days about 9 to 10, occasionally as early as 7, but sometimes as late as 12 to 1 and closed about 5:30 or 6. Or even about 4 or 5 – some days or afternoons the factory is closed, because no one is there and lately I have been here about all the time – expect when I am somewhere else, but that is a given.”

Seunghyun was so into his own monologue of utter nonsense that he didn’t even realise that Jiyong had been gone for quite some time already. It was only when Seunghyun finally stopped his nonsense and had opened his eyes again that he realised he was alone. He simply shrugged – apparently all he had to do from now on was annoy Mr. Kwon with his rambling.

He closed his eyes again, ready to relax again when he suddenly had that weird feeling in his stomach again, telling him that someone was near him – his eyes immediately snapped open, but he was alone. Seungyhun tightened the blankets around him – was he already getting paranoid thanks to his insane neighbour? How wonderful.

 

Another minute passed, and he slowly felt himself drifting off again when suddenly a cold spray of water hit him in the face, his chest and drenched his whole body and blanket in ice cold water. Cursing, he immediately jumped up and threw the cold, wet blanket aside, only to now get directly hit by the cold water from the garden hose Jiyong was pointing straight at him-

“Get up you lazy moron and write your god damn book!” – Jiyong screamed over the hedge – that lunatic must have grabbed a ladder to be able to see over the hedge and was following him with the garden hose as Seunghyun ran for his dear life. When he finally arrived inside his house, he locked the French window behind him. Blood was pumping through his veins and his lungs filled themselves with air as he rapidly breathed in and out – he was soaking wet and cold again and he felt the annoying twitching feeling right behind his eyelids, signalling him that a migraine was about to hit him hard.

 

 

 

 

“I’m going to fucking kill him.”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

To think that either of them were going to behave like the adults in their early thirties as they were, you were damn wrong. After the incident with the garden hose things had escalated.

Though it only started with a misunderstanding that they started to play pranks on each other like naughty children to see who could piss of the other person more.

First, Jiyong’s beloved cat had decided to puke all over the porch in front of Seunghyun’s front door and the poor guy – who had only wanted to check his mail after getting up in the morning – had stepped bare footed into the mess. Sure, Jiyong didn’t really was responsible for the behaviour of his cat, but Seunghyun didn’t care about that. He wanted revenge – which is why he started to annoy is neighbour even more.

Jiyong had the habit of napping on the terrace when the weather was nice and warm, and he had a bit time to spare – it was the perfect opportunity for Seunghyun to slip into the garden and place a few life-sized and very realistic and hairy spiders on Jiyong’s chest and head. As soon as he was done, he quickly ran over to his garden and hid behind the hedge.

Not even two minutes later Jiyong’s screaming and cussing was heard and Seunghyun snickered quietly to himself as he watched the younger man through the bushes running around like a scared little girl, trying to shake off the spiders.

Too bad, that Jiyong was smart – or at least smart enough to plot his own revenge for the little trick Seunghyun had pulled, which is why he decided to order seven extra-large pizzas with many different toppings to Seunghyun’s house. It wasn’t necessarily a bad prank, but it was still fun to watch the older man’s face as he hid behind the curtain and lensed down to where Seunghyun was talking to the delivery boy. Oh, this was going to be expensive he already knew-

Wait, what?

Instead of fishing out dollar bills form his wallet, Seunghyun handed the delivery boy a bunch of coupons and took the pizzas before the delivery boy took off and Seunghyun turned right in his direction – Jiyong didn’t dare to look away, this was fight between them and if he would back down now he would lose this round.

 

“Thank you so much for the pizzas! Had these coupons laying around for ages and they were about to expire tomorrow – free pizza it is!”

 

Jiyong slammed the window shut-

 

Not even ten minutes later Youngbae, Daesung and Donguk came over to Seunghyun’s place and Jiyong swore to himself in this moment that he would look for some new friends, because the ones he had were obviously fucking traitors.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Just because he had lost the previous round of shenanigans, didn’t meant that he would stop his passive aggressiveness towards the other man and what screamed _passive aggressiveness_ more than hanging up a ton of windshields, when you know that your neighbour spends a lot time on the porch thinking about new plotlines for his book. Sure, it was a bit of a shot in his own foot, because Mr. Yang kept on nagging him why the book wasn’t coming along any faster – but in the end it was worth it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

But Jiyong wasn’t the only one who sometimes sneaked a peek at his neighbour through the window like he had done during the pizza incident, no. Seunghyun had done it the first night he had moved in and, even though he would never really admit it to anyone, he sometimes still watched his neighbour – for scientific purpose of how to prank him next, _obviously_.

So far there hadn’t been much of useful information yet, but it was still amusing to watch his oh so strict and always neatly dressed neighbour Mr. Kwon dance through his bedroom while blasting Britney Spears’ Toxic, watch Ghibli movies (and cry) or doing a mini fashion show and strutting through his bedroom and posing in front of the mirror.

 

“This is how you spent your free time?”

Okay, maybe one person knew about his tendency to watch his neighbour.

Kyungil, his best friend since childhood, had finally decided to pay him a visit in his new home and had even helped him install the last few things – exclaiming a shout of joy when the last thing was done, and the house was officially finished. They had ordered take-out and were lounging in the living room while binge watching _Dr. Who_ – well. Kyungil was binge watching, Seunghyun was standing in the kitchen, which was connected to the living room and was carefully watching what his neighbour was up to. Charlie, Seunghyun’s dog who had stayed with Kyungil until he finally had finished renovating his new place, was gleefully running up to Seunghyun while wagging his tail happily, but Seunghyun was too curious to see what was going on.

“-and that’s why you are single, you weirdo.”, Kyungil sighed as he grabbed Charlie from the ground and stroke his soft fur.

“Oh, shut up.”

“No, it’s true! If you have the hots for your neighbour, why spy on him like some creep? Why not ask him out like a normal person would?”

“I do _not_ have the hots for him – are you insane!? This guy is a lunatic! He threatened to sue me and makes my life hard by just existing!”

Kyungil simply chuckled as he took a glance at said neighbour.

“Well, I bet that he does make something very _hard_ for you, judging how often you talk about him and how obsessed you are with that guy – and seeing how attractive he is, even for me and I am straight, I think that you definitely have the hots for him – oh and by the way, he is staring at you I think you should put aside the spyglass, because it seems like he is marching over to your house now.”

“He what!?”

Fuck.

Damn.

Chickenshit.

Seungyhun was screwed. He threw the spyglasses through the kitchen dived behind the kitchen island in order to hide from his neighbour, who had apparently just caught him spying on him.

Minutes passed but the doorbell never rang.

Instead, Kyungil completely lost it – even pointing his finger at Seunghyun while holding his stomach and laughing so hard tears started to form in his eyes.

As it started to dawn on Seunghyun that his best friend had played a joke on him, he slowly got up from the ground again – sulking like the adult he was he went over to his freezer and took out his favourite ice cream.

 

“You suck.”

 

He was only greeted with more laughter.

 

And to make this clear – Seunghyun did definitely _not_ have the hots for his ridiculously attractive, batshit crazy neighbour.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Since Kyungil had finally decided to show up at Seunghyun’s home more often from now on, Seunghyun had also decided that it was about time that he celebrated finally being done with renovating with some of his closest friends. Over the past few weeks he had been way too busy with writing that he barely talked to any of his friends – he knew that it was about time to come out of his cave again and interact with other humans – who were not Mr. Kwon and the delivery guy.

It was only a small group of friends, but Seunghyun didn’t really feel like throwing a big welcoming party anyways and in the end, it was just him, Kyungil, Bom – who they both went to kindergarten with and who had been dating Kyungil now for four years – and Daesung, who he had met thanks to Bom.

The group of friends had decided to break out the BBQ and spend some time in the pool, before eating until they were completely full. It was nice and relaxing to have his friends with him – sure, he met some of his neighbours and they all were nice and fun – expect for Mr. Kwon – but there was simply nothing better than to meet up with your best friends.

Seunghyun and Bom were just about to put the dirty plates in the dishwasher, when Bom noticed something in the other house.

 

“Seunghyun, could it be possible that your neighbour is sometimes watching you?”

He nearly dropped the plate he was holding.

Mr. Kwon did _what_?

He tried not to be too obvious when he carefully lifted his gaze and looked outside to the other window – but nothing. Could it be that his neighbour did the same thing as he sometimes did? Seunghyun suddenly felt robbed of his modesty – but he had no place to complain.

“What makes you think he is, Bom?”

“Well, for one thing before you looked up he had been hiding behind one of the curtains and glared daggers at _me_ , not exactly sure why though.”

“Wait, he glared at you? That doesn’t make sense – he hates my guts, you? He doesn’t even know you.”

“Beats me, maybe he doesn’t like it when you have _female_ company?” Bom playfully wiggled her eyebrows at him as if she was trying to seduce him, before the both of them broke out in laughter.

“You guys having fun without us?”, came Daesung’s voice and he and Kyungil joined them in the kitchen.

“Seunghyun’s hot neighbour is spying on him and is probably jealous because he has female company.”

“Hold on, first of all he-“, Seunghyun tried his best to stop the conversation from starting, because he knew that it would only escalated, especially since both – Daesung and Kyungil – were around and these two were a deadly combination.

“Oh my god, really? I knew he had the hots for you! Daesung, you owe me twenty bucks for his!”

Daesung groaned as he handed the money over to Kyungil, who looked like the cat that ate the canary.

“But how do you know he was jealous?”

“Well for one, babe, he was glaring daggers at me the whole time as he was hiding behind the curtain, so I think it is pretty obvious that he likes our Seunghyun-boy here.”

Seunghyun buried his face in his hands – why were his friends like this? Having enough of their shenanigans he put the rest of the plates into the dishwasher and went upstairs into his bedroom to get a small break from them – and because he wanted to take a shower, today had been awfully hot.

He was about to pull his shirt over his head, when suddenly Bom came into his room – smirk even wider than the one before and it frightened Seunghyun a little bit when he was being honest.

“We are going to make him even more jealous.”

“First of all, he isn’t jealous – he hates me, why would he be jealous?”

Bom only threw him a pointed look as her eyes darted to the window and back to Seunghyun again, which made Seunghyun groan out loud.

“I’m not getting away by simply saying “no”, am I?”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Seunghyun had known that his friends were always up to no good, but this really took the cake. He was more than uncomfortable with the idea of losing his shirt in front of Bom, but Kyungil and the others kept on insisting on it, so he really had no way out of this one – the idea was to pretend as if he and Bom where about to have sex, to see how Jiyong would react. Seungyhun could only shake his head at his friends – especially Kyungil, who was _actually_ dating Bom, but was absolutely thrilled about this idea.

This is how he found himself in his bedroom – curtains drawn aside so Jiyong would have the perfect view –  only in his briefs and pants. The rest of his clothes had already been removed by an equally half naked Bom. Seunghyun was glad that he was gay and not bi, because popping a boner in front of your best childhood friend who was currently half stripping and half dancing for him in his bedroom, half naked, was more awkward than anything else.

Bom walked up to Seunghyun and pushed him back into the armchair – which they had placed there just a few minutes ago – and straddled Seunghyun’s hips. This way Bom could pretend to be kissing Seunghyun on his lips, neck or shoulder and at the same time see if Jiyong was watching them and after a minute or two, Bom laughed quietly into his neck.

“Is he watching?” – Seunghyun was about to turn around and see so for himself, but Bom stopped him from exposing themselves and instead grabbed him by his hair and made him look at her.

“Yes, he is and he is looking beyond pissed right now.”

Before Seunghyun could say anything, Bom got up from his lap and walked over to the window – swaying hips from side to side. She looked directly at Jiyong, who had now that he realised Bom had already seen him come out of his hiding place, before grabbing the curtains on each side of the window, winked at him in a seducing manner, and drew them completely shut so Jiyong wouldn’t be able to see a thing anymore and was left alone with imagination.

Kyungil and Daesung finally entered the bedroom, laughing like madmen.

 

His friends really were batshit.

  

* * *

* * *

 

 

Jiyong didn’t even know why it pissed him off so much as he first noticed that Seunghyun had not only two guys around, who he was obviously close with, but also a _woman_. He didn’t even know if that guy liked women or men – he shouldn’t get so worked up about it anyways, they were enemies for Christ’s sake – but there just was something about this whole situation that made his blood boil.

At first, they were in the kitchen – probably doing the dishes and facing his house perfectly. Jiyong had been standing in his own kitchen, preparing himself a cup of hot, nice tea, before going to bed early for once, when he saw them. They were in deep conversation, but Jiyong didn’t miss how that women often playfully _nudged_ Seunghyun in his side or wiggled her _stupid_ eyebrows at him. He quickly kneeled on the floor when he noticed that Seunghyun was about to lift his gaze – there was no way in hell he would get caught at spying at his stupid neighbour.

He shook his head, this was getting ridiculous. He just wanted to enjoy a quiet night in – what the hell was he doing? Jiyong quickly made his way upstairs – steaming cup of fresh tea in his hand – and placed it on his night stand. He was about to walk over to his walk-in closet, when he once again noticed movement opposite to his bedroom window and his jaw almost hit the floor.

What the hell was going on?

Just a few minutes ago Mr. Choi and that women had been in the kitchen and now that he wanted some peace in his own private bedroom he would have to watch this peep show? Oh, hell no. Jiyong walked up to the window, about to draw the blinds, when the women who had made herself comfortable in Mr. Choi’s lap before, stood up again and walked up to their own window – while staring right at him. As if that didn’t piss him off enough, that woman also had the audacity to fucking _wink_ at him with a cheeky grin on her lips, before drawing the blinds shut.

Jiyong ended up throwing his cup of tea down the stairs and blasted heavy metal through the speakers of his stereo for the rest of the night – certainly _not_ sulking about said events.

 

Even if he had to admit that there was an ache in his chest that didn’t want to go away.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 The ache in his chest didn’t disappear the next day either, and it was making him angry. Why did that feeling not disappear? Instead of sitting at home and sulking about the events he had witnessed the night before, Jiyong decided it was about damn time that he got out of the house and got plastered. It had been too long since he met up with his friends, hit the clubs and got drunk off his ass and maybe even brought home a stranger. Work had been stressing him out so much – thanks to Mr. Choi and his slow process of writing the last chapter of his book – he hadn’t even realised how frustrated he was. He desperately needed a night out.

Chaerin didn’t feel so good and decided to stay at home but was more than happy that Xin wasn’t at home for one evening. Ever since the baby was born he made a fuss about everything and she needed time and space for herself – even if it was just one evening and she was alone with their little girl.

Where Xin went, the Kwon Twins – Youngdon and Youndeuk – weren’t far behind. Jiyong even managed to convince Youngbae to come along. He didn’t feel good about leaving Hyorin alone, but after Hyorin chimed in and told him she would simply call up Chaerin and enjoy a girl’s night, he was more than ready to go with him.

A few drinks at Jiyong’s house later they found themselves in one of the most well-known clubs in Seoul, drinking expensive cocktails or whatever they had ordered and danced the night – and Jiyong was seriously enjoying his time with his friends. He had even put on a little bit of make-up around his eyes and wore his favourite pair of black leather pants – they hugged his thighs and ass just in the right places, which is why it didn’t take long until the first few men and women tried to hit on him, but he wouldn’t be Kwon Jiyong if he didn’t play hard to get.

At least that’s what he kept on telling himself and it was not because he couldn’t stop thinking about a certain someone.

As the night went on and the drinks made all of them more drunk than sober, they decided to sit down at a booth for a while – Xin and Jiyong on the other hand went outside for a quick smoke, the club was way too stuffy and the smoke of all the other people who were smoking inside the club made their eyes burn.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

“So, what is going on with you?”

Xin had just taken the first drag of his cigarette and leaned back at the cold stonewall behind him.

“Nothing is going on, why are you asking?”

Jiyong only got a raised eyebrow in return.

“Well, for one – you are more drunk than you have been in a long time and you downed like three shots of whiskey when we first got here-“, Jiyong swayed from side to side and giggled dumbly, “and for another, you are still here and not at home fucking some random stranger. By now you usually already found the hottest guy or girl in the club and are on your way to their home.”

The words rolled around inside Jiyong’s head for a while, before he answered – slurring his words.

“Well, … maybe its ‘cuzz of this ridic- ridiculously hot neighbour who I can’t stop thinking ‘bout.”, Jiyong had trouble with holding himself up, but found his balance again as he fell against the wall and leaned again it much like Xin was doing.

“- and maybe, I saw him and that stupid, stupid, stuuupid women making out only yesterday so excuse me if I am not up to picking someone to have sex tonight.”

Xin simply looked at him with sympathy in his eyes as he slung an arm around Jiyong’s shoulders and hugged him with one arm.

 

 

“Come on, let’s get back inside.”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Going back inside proofed to be the most idiotic idea Xin could have had in this situation, because it ended with Jiyong downing the rest of the whiskey bottle, nearly throwing up on one of the security guards and getting kicked out by said security guard, which left Xin and Youngbae with dealing with Jiyong’s utterly drunk ass – which proofed to be more difficult than anticipated, because it turned out that tonight Jiyong was an emotional drunk, meaning he had started sobbing in the cab on their way home and was complaining about how unfair this world was and how much he hated love and everything connected with it.

He thankfully calmed down enough – passed out – after five minutes of throwing a tantrum and got escorted safely back home. Xin and Youngbae had to hold him up, each on one side as they tried to guide him to the front door of his home.

 

“Come on Jiyong”, Youngbae grunted as they tried to make him stand properly so Xin could take the keys from the drunk man’s pocket, “we are almost there-“.

“You mean at home?”

Jiyong suddenly seemed like he was fully awake again – his posture straightened up immediately and he pushed Xin and Youngbae out of the way as he staggered up to the front door of his neighbour’s house.

 

“Seunghyuuuuuuuuuuuuun!”

“Oh dear god, what is he doing?!”

Xin groaned as if in pain as he watched Youngbae run after Jiyong and jogged up behind them.

“Well, our dear Jiyong seems to be in love with that guy and now he is probably about to have another tantrum and-“

“I am _not_ in love with him!”, Jiyong interrupted – turning around abruptly and nearly toppling over into the flower field.

“Seunghyun, you asshole! I still have a bone to pick with you – come outside you moron!”

While Youngbae still tried to grab Jiyong, who was always slipping through his fingers. Xin simply stood back and watched the whole scene – partly amused and partly dying of second hand embarrassment.

Suddenly, the front door of the House Jiyong was nearly kicking in a second ago was wide open and a tall man with sharp features walked out.

“What is going on here-“

“You utter prick!”

“Jiyong calm down and let’s get home- I am so sorry Seunghyun, I don’t know what’s wrong with him tonight he must have drunken way too much or something and-“

“Shut up Youngbae! You have no idea what this asshole right there did to me!”

“Wait, what did I do now?!”

“Oh, as if you didn’t know perfectly well what you di-“, Jiyong suddenly got really quiet and all colour drained from his face and his angry features turned into somethings as if he was in pain. Xin knew all too well what that meant and was about to warn Seunghyun, but it was too late as Jiyong was already emptying his stomach.

Right on Seunghyun’s shirt.

Before he took a step back and collapsed into Youngbae’s arms.

 

What a wonderful night indeed.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

When Jiyong woke up the next morning, he couldn’t remember a single thing. The only thing he noticed was that his head was pounding and that the windshields he had put up in order to annoy his neighbour were now banging against one another as the wind was pushing them from side to side.

He regretted hanging them up and as soon as he could stand he ripped them off of their hinges.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Seunghyun’s mother always loved to send her son cookies – the special kind of cookies she only sent to him twice a year and maybe a third time for special occasions, the kind of special cookies only a mother could bake and now that he had been living in his new home for over a month she apparently thought now was a perfect time to send them to him – but the problem was that the parcel had ended up on Jiyong’s doorstep and not on Seunghyun’s like it should have been.

It took Seunghyun a while to realise that the parcel on the doorstep of his neighbour wasn’t for him, but actually for himself. The realisation only struck him when his mother called him and asked him if the cookies tasted as good as they always did, saying that they got delivered the day before. He nearly jumped through his own front door, ran across the lawn – not caring that he ran over some of the neatly planted roses there – and grabbed the parcel which was only a sad lump of soaked paper or what was left of it. It had been raining all day long and that meant that the cookies inside the parcel where completely soaked up as well and probably not edible anymore.

The sky had cleared up by now, but the grey clouds still covered most of the sky, as Seunghyun started to ring the doorbell frantically – nearly knocking down the front door, just like Mr. Kwon had done a few days ago when he had puked all over him. Seunghyun was still pissed as hell about that incident, which probably triggered his rage about the lost cookies.

After painful two long minutes a very tired and red nosed Jiyong opened the door, but Seunghyun really didn’t care about this at the moment, he was too caught up with his own very serious problem. The younger man simply stared at him as if he had completely lost it, throwing a fit over some damn cookies, when his eyes drifted to the roses Seunghyun had ran over in his panic.

“Are you completely insane?” Jiyong’s voice was horse and sounded quieter than usually.

He pushed Seunghyun aside, running over to his precious flowers and kneeled in the dirt. Jiyong carefully inspected the roses who didn’t bloom yet and tried his best to save some of the trampled flowers, before turning around again and marching towards Seunghyun with fury in his eyes.

“Do you know how hard it is to grow these kinds of roses here? Do you?! No obviously not, because you ran them over like the ox you are, because of some damned cookies I didn’t even know where there! In case you haven’t noticed I was sick the past two days and didn’t leave my bed or check the mail – even if I would care about your stupid parcel, I wouldn’t have known, because I was fighting a fever!”

At the end, Jiyong’s voice broke off and developed into a coughing fit. It was the first time that Seunghyun felt bad for the younger man – they had never done anything besides be at each other’s throat, they couldn’t even handle the meetings Mr. Yang had set up with them every other week. It felt like it was the first time he really looked at Jiyong – sure he looked sick, but there was still a certain beauty to him he hadn’t noticed before.

The sharp eyes that always flashed so many emotions whenever they fought, the slim, straight nose, the fading mole on Jiyong’s cheek, the beautiful kissable lips and- fuck. It hit Seunghyun like a brickhouse. The reason why he had been so into riling up the other was because he wanted his attention. Back then, all those weeks ago when he first moved in and saw Jiyong naked through the window he had been taken aback by his beauty, but after all the fighting they had been involved in he was too blind to see anything but fury, when he saw the shorter one –

Fuck.

Kyungil was right after all.

Jiyong was still coughing his soul out, when Seunghyun carefully took off his own jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders – he didn’t dare to meet Jiyong’s eyes who was now starring at him as if in shock.

“You should go back to bed again.”

Jiyong didn’t say anything,

“I’m sorry about the roses.”

The cold wind blew around them and snapped Jiyong out of his daze, who had only been able to stare at Seunghyun as if he had completely lost his mind – seeing that Jiyong wanted to say something, the older man quickly took a step back, walked past him and made a beeline to his own house, effectively locking the front door behind him.

Oh god, what had he done? Did he just really give his jacket to Jiyong and told him to go back to bed, because he was sick, and he shouldn’t be outside? He most definitely did and that was what was freaking him out so much. He couldn’t believe it. Did this mean that he seriously had a crush on his neighbour and editor? Seunghyun panicked – grabbing his hair with both hands as he was going around in circles in his house.

No.

No. No. No. No. NO.

This wasn’t good at all – Jiyong hated his guts – or did he not? There couldn’t possibly be a human being on this planet worse to have a crush on than _Mr. Kwon_. Damnit – if Mr. Yang ever found out about this he would probably get fired and then he would have to move back to Busan and look for a new job.

Seunghyun’s thoughts were driving him insane and he desperately needed distraction – and what better to do as an author than to concentrate on the plot of his own story and the characters and their development and continuing to write? It didn’t take as long as he had feared for him to dive back into his work and was soon completely engrossed in it.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

It had been five days since the incident on Jiyong’s porch and he still didn’t know what to think of the whole situation – right at that moment, when he was coughing his lungs out, Seunghyun had wrapped his warm jacket around him to keep him save from the cold.  
If that wasn’t odd enough – at least when you keep in mind how they usually behaved around one another – Jiyong couldn’t forget about how Seunghyun had _looked_ at him. Normally, whenever he showed up there was a scowl on his face – thick eyebrows turned downwards in the middle and made him look like one of those street thugs that would beat you to plump for your money – but this time around his features looked completely different. His brows weren’t twisted in anger, but in concern and his hard, threatening stare had turned into a warm gaze – eyes turning soft and face open with emotions.

And it had made his heart skip a beat.

Jiyong quickly shook his head in order to get rid of these annoying thoughts. What the hell was wrong with him? Ever since that had happened he hadn’t been able to chase his neighbour out of his thoughts and it started to piss him off. It got so bad, that he had decided to work from his office and not from home, because he always ended up getting distracted when he saw someone move in the house next to his – and no he didn’t purposely watch his neighbour, it was just that sometimes he needed a break and decided to drink some tea and soak in his surroundings when he was in his garden.

Another frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he started to read the same page again for the third time.

His thoughts were seriously annoying today.

 

“If you sigh like that one more time, I am going to throw something at your face.”

His eyes snapped up from the screen and darted over to his office door, where Chaerin and SooJoo where standing – smirking at him.

“Chaerin, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be on maternity leave?” Jiyong walked over to both of them, hugged them and lead them inside of his office and to the comfortable couch and armchair he was keeping in the quiet corner of the room for exactly moments like this. They talked about a lot of things – mainly how Chaerin and Xin were holding up these days with a small baby now in their life. It was amusing to hear all the stories – Chaerin always had a strong, motherly side to her, which is why Jiyong wasn’t surprised to hear that she was adjusting better to parenthood than Xin was. They also talked about SooJoo – who had just come back from her much-needed vacation with her fiancé. It always made Jiyong’s heart ache when he heard how happy his friends were with their partners – slowly all of them started to get engaged or married or even started to have kids. Jiyong had never been good at relationships for some reason – or as Chaerin had always said – he hadn’t picked someone as his partner who _wasn’t_ an asshole.

“Now that we have talked enough about us girls, what is going on in your life right now? I have been so busy before my vacation that I hadn’t been able to catch up with you in a long time.”

“Me too! I thought my parents were always exaggerating when they said a baby was a lot of work, but they were right.”

Jiyong was quiet for a moment, which made the girls only more interested in his private life. Should he really talk to them about Mr. Choi and how much he has been affecting his life for the past month or so? Seeing how Chaerin and SooJoo were staring at him he yielded already, knowing that there was no way around this matter.

 

“Well, there is this guy...”

“I knew it!” Chaerin smirked again.

“Who happens to be my neighbour...”, this time it was SooJoo’s turn to grin.

“Is he the reason why you have been coming more and more to the office lately, even though you hate it so much to be here? You can’t be at home with him around?”

Jiyong got hot around his collar.

“Not directly, at least not because of the reasons you guys might think. His name is Choi Seunghyun and if you don’t know this already, he is also the new author who is working for YG and Yang decided that I should be his editor. Long story short, the first day he moved into the house we had a big fight and ever since then whenever we saw each other we were at each other’s throat and this guy just pisses me off so much – I can’t stand looking at his face for longer than one second and as soon as he opens his mouth I wanna throw something at his head.”

Jiyong was greeted with silence as the two women stared at him and exchanged a knowing look between each other.

“Wanna bet that they end up in bed within – how long has he been working with you? A month? – then, let’s say another week.”

“I say less than three days seeing how Jiyong already barricaded himself in his office.”

“Not you two, too! Dara and Hyorin are already betting on this ridiculous stuff – what’s wrong with all of you? Who even says that this asshole likes guys? Maybe he is just a straight dude who happens to hate me?”

Jiyong was seriously getting sick of all these people around him assuming to know how he felt or what would happen. So what if Mr. Choi and he had been fighting for a month now. So what if they had been playing pranks on each other like little kids. So what if Seunghyun had given his stupid jacket to Jiyong to keep him warm. So fucking what if Jiyong thought that Seunghyun was good-looking.  So what. It didn’t matter – it was his private life after all and it shouldn’t be up to debate if he was going to hook up with him or not, which he definitely wouldn’t be doing he had his pride and it didn’t change the fact that whenever he saw him blind rage clouded his vision.

Without saying another word, Jiyong got up from the couch, marched over to his desk, collected his things and stormed out of the office – leaving behind two confused women.

His ride home passed within a second – at least so it seemed – and as he finally stepped out of his car and was ready to finally be back him, he was greeted by shit. Literally.  
Apparently Seunghyun’s stupid dog had decided to do his business right on his freshly mowed lawn and that did it. The past few weeks, the uncertainty, all the anger and frustration broke out. It was as if he was bursting at the seams with rage and fury and he needed to get rid of the tension as soon as possible.

Jiyong threw his stuff on his porch and marched over to his neighbour’s house – he didn’t have the patience to wait until said man opened the door, only to slam it shut again – no – which is why he simply decided to walk around the house and walk through the terrace door and confront him.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Seunghyun had been doing nothing but write his book the past few days, still trying to forget the realisation that he might actually _like_ Jiyong. It was still a bitter pill to swallow and after the fifth day he finally had enough. He needed human contact, which is why he decided to call Kyungil.

The other man always was fun to talk to and always knew how to cheer him up – years and years of growing up with each other had manifested in a brotherly bond Seunghyun was more than grateful about.

Well, most of the time. Right now he wanted to punch his best friend who continued to tease him about his _situation_ with _Mr. Kwon_. Seungyhun hadn’t told him about anything that he had been thinking about the past few days and certainly not told him about the incident with the jacket – his moment of weakness. He already got shit from Kyungil most of the time about his non-existing private life, he really didn’t need more teasing when it came to it.

 

“So, have you finally banged your hot neighbour or are you still playing hard to get?”

Seunghyun almost choked on his own tongue.

“Excuse me?!”

“So that’s a no – what a pity. I can already feel the tension radiating off of you my friend, you need to get laid again. How long has it been now? A year? I really don’t know how long you can go that long without sex. I mean-“

“Kyungil, shut up. I am not going to sleep with him!”

“Why not? You can’t tell me that he doesn’t like dick. I mean, I am not going to assume anything, because these stereotypes about gay men are terrible, but why would he put up with your shit for so long and play this fucked up little game with you for so long?”

 

Seunghyun was three seconds away from hurling his phone into another dimension. He had always hated it when people – even his best friend – decided to meddle with his private life and with private life he meant dating. Seunghyun always thought of dating as something strictly personal and should not be discussed as openly as some people did – after all, a monogamous relationship was between two people only, so why should there be a third party involved?

 

He was about to answer when he saw a shadow on his porch, opening the ajar terrace door completely and strutted inside, straight in his direction.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.”, muttered Seunghyun under his breath, before whispering a hushed “I’ll call you back later” to Kyungil and ended the call.

  
“What the hell are you doing in my house? This is trespassing, I could call the police on you!”

“Well, your stupid dog was the one who trespassed first so suck it up!”

“What?!”

Jiyong was now standing right in front of him, glaring daggers at him.

“Your stupid dog took a shit on my lawn!”

“Oh and that’s a reason to bother me now and just come into my house like you please?! You know what _Mr. Kwon_ I have had it with you – I am sick of your pranks I am sick of your little games. Just leave me alone and get lost!”

Seunghyun turned around and went upstairs to his bedroom, leaving behind Jiyong in the living room – or so he thought. Only a few seconds after he entered his bedroom the door flew open again and the harsh noises of shoes hitting the wooden floor came closer and closer until Seunghyun got yanked around.

They stared at each other for seconds, their features twisted in angry scowls and mirroring each other perfectly, but then everything happened so fast – Jiyong had merely opened his mouth and grabbed the collar of Seunghyun’s shirt in his anger one second, and then in another second their lips collided in an angry and heated kiss – more tongues fighting for dominance and teeth digging into lips. Jiyong’s hands grabbed both sides of Seunghyun’s collar – pulling him closer and flush against his body as Seunghyun buried his hands in the thick locks of Jiyong’s blonde, bleached hair – pulling at them and drawing a low moan from the younger man.

Their hands were everywhere – one second Seunghyun was pulling at Jiyong’s hair, the next he roughly grabbed Jiyong’s butt and pressed their already aching erections against one another, causing both to moan out in sync. The younger one didn’t hold back – he started to grind his dick against Seunghyun and Seunghyun did the same to Jiyong.

It got harder and harder to stand, which is why Seunghyun started to push them back to his bed and affectively threw Jiyong on it – only to be above him and biting, licking and nibbling at his throat in an instant.

Jiyong’s head was spinning – all the anger which had been boiling deep inside of him was now turning into something else – something potent and heated, and he needed to have Seunghyun as soon as possible. His brain was clouded with lust, but he managed to wiggle out of his shoes and opened his dress shirt while Seunghyun’s kisses went further down his body, the more buttons were opened. When he reached his chest, Seunghyun immediately went for his nipples. Sucking the tender skin between his lips and teeth and drawing out the most beautiful gasps and moans from the man underneath him – it was addictive and made him caress Jiyong’s body more and more and leaving kisses and hickeys on every inch of skin he could reach with his mouth.

As the seconds went on, both of them grew impatient and Seunghyun ended up ripping Jiyong’s shirt – buttons flying left and right – before he lost his own shirt. It didn’t take much longer until they were both naked and writhing against one another – heated skin on heated skin, sweat already covering it in a thing sheet.

Another moment passed, in which Seunghyun quickly grabbed lube and condoms from his nightstand – and was now two fingers, knuckle deep inside of Jiyong who had his legs spread wide open and grabbing at the comforter underneath of him as he fucked himself on the other man’s fingers. His hair was a mess – strands sticking to his face – and his eyes were disoriented, too lost in pleasure to concentrate on anything but the fingers inside of him.

Seunghyun continued to stretch him, ramming his fingers against that one spot that send the younger men moaning out loudly in pleasure, but Jiyong was getting impatient.  
With shaky fingers he grabbed Seunghyun’s wrist and pulled his fingers away from his clenching hole – only to grab one of the condoms, ripping the foil open with his teeth and rolling it onto Seunghyun’s aching member.

The older man was burning up – or at least that was what it felt like as Jiyong decided to take matters into his own hand. It was like watching a siren luring in her next victim and at this point, Seunghyun was more than willing to go with him. He got pushed back, until his back hit the headboard of his bed and Jiyong settled onto his lap within a second – carefully reaching behind him to guide Seunghyun’s tip to his entrance and to slowly sink down on him, inch by inch, until he was completely inside of the younger man. Seunghyun’s hands immediately grabbed the younger  man’s hips – the tight feeling around him was driving him mad and he needed something to hold onto as Jiyong started to move and god – he didn’t hold back at all, but started right of – bouncing on the his dick, with his head thrown back, eyes hooded and throat bared, inviting Seunghyun in to bite and lick some more on his skin.

Seunghyun started to push his hips up as well, causing their wet skin to slap against one another and making almost obscene noises – it only turned both of them on even more.  
The heat started to grow thicker between them and after a few more thrusts, Seunghyun grabbed Jiyong at his hips and pushed him back onto his back, pinning him to the mattress with one hand while the other one held up his left leg. Jiyong, who had previously bit his lips in order to muffle some of his moans, didn’t seem to care anymore – his head was thrown back into his neck again and mouth open as he panted out puffs of hot air and with each slap of Seunghyun’s pelvis against his ass and thighs and each blow against his prostate another high-pitched moan left his lips.

Jiyong needed to put his hands _somewhere_ else, he needed to be able to bury is fingers in something, but Seunghyun made it almost impossible for him – he yanked his arms down, signalling Seungyhun to let go and he immediately clawed at Seunghyun’s back, leaving behind red, long scratches as he continued to rack his nails up and down the other man’s back, as soon as he was able to move freely again. He felt his hard dick, slick with precum being pressed against their heated skin as Seunghyun buried his face in the crook of Jiyong’s neck – his thrusts were getting frantic, short and fast and Jiyong knew he was about to cum. The extra friction of Seunghyun moving against his body was enough to send him over the edge – his whole body tensed up, the intense feeling – almost like heated lightning – rolling through his body in waves as he came completely undone between them. Seunghyun wasn’t far behind him, only a few more thrusts and he buried his teeth in Jiyong’s shoulder, causing another moan to rip from his throat, as Seunghyun came inside of him.

 

The only noises that were heard was their heavy panting.

 

Otherwise, the room was completely quiet. It smelled of sex and the room had heated up so much it was almost hard to breath for Jiyong as he stared quietly at the ceiling.

 

Oh god.

 

What had he done?

 

As if on cue, he felt Seunghyun – who was still laying on top of him – tense up and move back until he had pulled out of him and sat on his knees. He looked as confused and completely destroyed as Jiyong felt – red faced mess, with hair sticking to his face and sticking up in odd directions.

It was as if someone had lifted the veil and Jiyong began to panic.

He shouldn’t be here – he shouldn’t have don’t this, how could he have been so stupid? Jiyong leaped up from the bed and pulled on his pants as fast as he could, throwing on the remains of his shirt and darted down the stairs, not caring about his shoes or underwear – he just needed to be as far away as possible from Seunghyun right now.  Within seconds, he was out of the door, throwing it shut behind him with a loud bang.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Seunghyun still hadn’t processed what had happened two weeks ago. One second, he was on the phone with Kyungil and the next, he was balls deep inside Jiyong – who was making the most beautiful noises he had ever heard. It turned Seunghyun’s world upside down and his stomach too – where had these emotions he had felt during that moment come from? Had that simple moment a while ago really triggered his emotions that much?

It simply couldn’t be.

After overthinking everything like he usually did in situations like that, he came to the conclusion that it was only a natural reaction to a very intense situation – after all the centres for love, and everything sexual, and hate were right next to each other in the human brain and said brain sometimes confused these emotions when certain circumstances occurred – he was giving himself a headache with all the thinking he was doing.

 

If Seunghyun had a choice, he would be totally fine with hiding away from the world – Jiyong, in this case – forever and never leave his house again. His social anxiety wasn’t making it easy for him after all and he had no idea how to react after what had happened with the other man. Did it mean something to Jiyong? Did it mean something to him? Were they still enemies or something completely different? Were they friends now or just colleges? Endless possibilities.

Too bad that Seunghyun couldn’t hide from Jiyong forever – he had to do his job after all and if he was being completely and utterly honest to himself – he kinda, maybe, missed him. Even if all they had done was driving each other insane.

Mr. Yang had called him the other day to inform him that there would be another meeting to discuss the final steps for his book and when the deadline was in order to meet the dates with the printing houses. He already sighed. Seunghyun was happy that he was so close to finishing his book in the end, or at least the final chapter – but on the other hand, his knees were getting a little weak when he thought about meeting up with Jiyong again. During the past two weeks the only contact they had had was through mail, but this time with no biting comments or remarks – Jiyong simply had sent him the corrected files, nothing more and it bothered Seunghyun immensely.

 

He finally manned up enough to drive to the YG headquarters an hour later. Seunghyun’s hands were shaking a bit and the palms were sweaty. What if Jiyong would scream at him again? Maybe he would even throw something at him? What if Mr. Yang caught up to something and would fire him?

All his worries seemed to disappear when he stepped inside Yang’s office and saw Jiyong already sitting across of Yang, not facing Seunghyun.

Seunghyun swallowed soundly, as he walked up to them and took a seat after Yang told him to come in. The author was a nervous wreck and didn’t know what to do with his hands or with himself in general in this situation. He decided to simply look at Yang – and throw some glances at Jiyong, who wasn’t paying attention to him at all – and listened carefully to what he had to say.

 

“How long do you think it will take for you to finish the final chapter, Seunghyun? I have been waiting for you to finish it for two weeks now, but as it seems you didn’t really make any progress.”

Yang’s voice sounded disappointed and the sharp look in his eyes only proved that.

“Uh, well you see.. I-“

 

“To be fair, Mr. Yang, this book is not something to take lightly – it deals with a lot of issues and wrapping it up is not easy. Especially when you think about the fact that this is only Mr. Choi’s second book.”

Seunghyun’s eyes snapped back to Jiyong. Had he just defended him?

He looked back at Yang, who was now looking at Jiyong.

 

“How much time do you think I should give him then? You are his editor and more familiar with his work than I am, obviously. “

There was a short moment of silence, in which Jiyong looked through his notes he had brought along, before he answered.

“I’d say at least two more weeks, better three. I will need another week to look through everything again and send it then to another proof-reader to make sure I did not miss anything.”

Seunghyun was deeply impressed by how calm Jiyong looked at that moment and how he simply seemed to radiate confidence and professionalism.

 

After that, Yang quickly wrapped up the meeting, saying goodbye to the both. Seunghyun had just picked up his bag from the ground and had wanted to turn around to thank Jiyong for his hard work, when he realised the other one was already gone.

 

Damnit.

 

He had finally come up with the courage he needed to talk to him and then the other one decided to just leave him behind like that.

 

This wasn’t going to be as easy as Seunghyun had hoped it would be.

 

* * *

 

 

During the next few days Seunghyun worked hard on the final chapter and was really proud of him when he managed to finish it not within two weeks like Jiyong had predicted, but in one week.

Seunghyun felt like something heavy was being lifted from his shoulders as he clicked on “send” and the, hopefully, final email was send to him.

The only thing that still made him feel like shit was the fact that Jiyong still wasn’t talking to him and he really didn’t know how to simply strike up a conversation when the other man ignored his mails, his phone calls and his messages. It was almost painfully obvious that Jiyong was deeply regretting what had happened between them and Seunghyun didn’t know what hurt more – the fact that Jiyong was ignoring him, or the fact that Jiyong was regretting being with him.

It hurt so bad to think about the whole situation, to think about being rejected by Jiyong and not having a chance to make everything right again. More often than not did Seunghyun spend his nights during this week in his living room with bottles of wine – some empty some full – and drinking away his sorrow.

He couldn’t hold back the tears and the alcohol only made it worse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was already late at night, when Seunghyun’s phone chimed up – Seungri was calling.

Seungri was another young author, who had just started to work for YG himself. After Seunghyun’s first, and probably most catastrophically one he had up until now, meeting, Seungri had been the one who had walked up to him and tried to cheer him up, saying things like he shouldn’t worry too much and that Yang was always hard on new authors. Ever since then the younger one had called Seunghyun every other day to tell him about all the things he missed in the office.

But never this late.

 

“Seungri, do you know what time it is?”

“Uh, yes – that’s why I am calling. It’s already, what, quarter past one in the morning? Anyways, I forgot something at the office and quickly drove by to get it, because I will need it for the meeting tomorrow at the other office I need to go to and anyways – Mr. Kwon, your editor, was still there and while normally I am not too concerned about behaviour like this, because we all work more odd hours than normal ones, I realised that this was already the fifth night in a row he stayed this late at the office, only to come back as early as eight o’clock in the morning.”

Seungyhun had patiently listened to Seungri’s rambling.

“Okay, and why are you calling me? Sure, this doesn’t sound good at all, but what should I do?”

“CouldyoumaybedrivebyandmakesureJiyonghyungdoesntworkhimselftodeath? Pretty please?”

Seungri had talked so fast, Seunghyun had almost not understood what the younger man had just said – sadly he had and now he was in another social anxiety dilemma. He couldn’t say no to Seungri, mainly because he knew that as much as he respected Jiyong, he was still a bit scared of him – not that he blamed him, Seunghyun knew all too well how scary Jiyong could be.

Another five minutes of Seungri whining like a kicked puppy and Seunghyun found himself in his car, on his way to their office – damn Seungri and his sad panda eyes and sad whining voice.

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost scary how empty the office was when Seunghyun entered it – there were normally a couple dozen of people running around, making phone calls and running errands, but now it was completely empty and quiet. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Darkness surrounded him – the only light source was coming from Jiyong’s office.

Seunghyun took a final deep breath before he walked up to the younger man’s office and entered slowly.

Jiyong was sitting at his desk, dark circles under his eyes and hair a beautiful mess – he looked tired and exhausted, but he was still typing away on his PC. Seunghyun wasn’t sure if he even noticed him entering the room.

 

“What are you doing here?”, Jiyong’s voice sounded pissed already, but he never lifted his gaze from the screen he was staring at in front of him.

“Seungri called, he told me you were still here.”

More typing.

“So what, I am – why should you care?”

Seunghyun felt the annoyed twitch at the side of his temple again – he had come all the way to the office – actually worried about this asshole, because Seungri had begged him to look after Jiyong and now he would only bitch at him?  
Truth to be told, what did he expect? The other man surely wouldn’t have invited him in with open arms and a warm smile on his lips – definitely not, but he had at least hoped they would be able to have a civil conversation, but at the biting tone of Jiyong’s words, Seunghyun could already tell that this was not going to be easy.

His editor in chief was still not looking at him – simply staring at the monitor and typing away on his keyboard.

“Okay, you know what? I didn’t even know you were twenty-four-seve at the office and slaving away like a madman, because ever since we had sex that night you have been avoiding me like the plaque-“

Jiyong visible tensed up at his words.

“- we didn’t have the best relationship or whatever before, but now you didn’t answer to the mails I sent you that didn’t have anything to do with the book, you didn’t read my messages or picked up your phone when I called you. All you did was hide away in your office apparently and it got so bad that one of your co-workers had to beg me to come after you and drag you home, because you are seriously neglecting your health – when was the last time you slept more than four hours?”

Still no answer – and Seunghyun was seriously losing his patience. He hadn’t slept much during the past few days himself and the way Jiyong was treating him right now hurt more than him ignoring him, he simply had enough.

“Alright, that’s it – you are going home.”

This seemed to finally trigger a reaction from Jiyong, because as the other man walked up to him his sharp, feline like eyes darted to him and glared daggers at him.

“Fucking make me.”

His voice was almost a growl and it sent a shiver down Seunghyun’s spine.

“With pleasure.”

Within seconds he had grabbed Jiyong at his arm and tried to drag him to the exit of his office, but sadly he had to admit that Jiyong was stronger than he looked like, because he managed to rip away his arm from Seunghyun’s tight grasp in a second. As soon as Jiyong was free the chase was on – Seunghyun tried his best to get his hands on Jiyong, who would counter his attempts of grabbing him with hitting him against his chest or elsewhere, but Seunghyun wasn’t going to back down anytime soon.

“Let me go, you fucking animal!”, Jiyong screamed as the taller man finally managed to hold him down – or, to be more precise, press him down against his own desk, sending documents and other things flying to the ground.

“Definitely not.”

Jiyong was struggling against him, his legs trying to kick the taller man off of himself, but Seunghyun simply pressed down harder –trapping Jiyong between him and the desk. Their faces where only a few centimetres apart and Jiyong seemed to finally realize in what kind of position they were in, because one second, he was still struggling, the next he was holding completely still – staring at Seunghyun.

It was just like last time, but completely different from it, too – this time their lips didn’t crash together, teeth knocking against teeth, but it was still close to it. Lips against lips, teeth digging into skin and tongues playing and caressing the other’s. Seunghyun kept one of his hands firm around Jiyong’s skinny wrists as the other one slid down his body and started to fondle the other man’s growing erection through his pants. Their lips were still pressed against one another, but Jiyong couldn’t hold back the mewling noises he was making at the back of his throat as Seunghyun opened the fly of his pants and freed his aching cock.

The younger man had by now thrown his legs around Seunghyun’s hips – his heels digging into his ass, as he pulled him closer. Jiyong was getting impatient as he tugged against Seunghyun’s strong grip. Just like last time, he let go of Jiyong’s hands and let him do what he wanted. This time around, Jiyong twisted around under Seunghyun – effectively pressing his, now, naked ass against the tent in his pants and pushed back against him as if he tried to fuck himself on the other man’s dick.  Seunghyun caught on what Jiyong was trying to tell him to do and made quick work of his own pants and boxers, pulling them down just enough so that he could thrust into Jiyong, who was busy searching for something in one of the drawers of the table.  
Turned out that Jiyong kept lube and condoms in his office and if Seunghyun wouldn’t be as turned on was he was right now, he would probably ask him why, but his dick had other plans.

Their movements where swift and a bit shaky, but once Seunghyun had rolled the condom onto his aching member and lubed Jiyong up enough, the shakiness stopped, and he finally eased himself inside the other man. He was just as hot and as tight as he remembered, and it felt like heaven as he slowly started to trust forward. He tried to give Jiyong some time to adjust to his thrusts, but as the time went on and Seunghyun was still going too slow for the other man’s taste, he started to move his hips back, thrusting harshly as he fucked himself faster as Seunghyun was going – whiney moans leaving his lips.

It was as if someone knocked all the air out of Seunghyun’s lungs as he watched Jiyong – ass on display, with his own hands placed on the other’s hips, shirt riding up his back and exposing the heated flushed, tattooed skin underneath and the normally so neatly kept hair a complete mess. He looked utterly destroyed and beautiful at the same time and Seunghyun didn’t want to take it slow anymore – he grabbed Jiyong at his hips, making it impossible for the younger man to move.

There were no words spoken between them, but as Seunghyun stared down at the other man and was met with pleading eyes, he lost it. He pulled back, pulling almost completely out of the tight clenching hole, before slamming right back into it, pulling at his hips to thrust into him even harder.

A surprised yelp was ripped from Jiyong’s lips that soon turned into a high-pitched moan, escaping his lips whenever Seunghyun would thrust inside of him again and again and again, causing all the air in Jiyong’s lungs to be pushed out, as he tried to suck it in again with harsh pants.

Seunghyun didn’t know how long he fucked Jiyong against his desk like that, but her really didn’t care – all he could think about was _tight_ , _heat_ and _Jiyong_ , who was holding on for dear life at the edge of the desk. His moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room and made Seunghyun’s head spin – as if that wasn’t enough Jiyong suddenly tensed up and let out a silent scream, before he collapsed on the table. The muscles surrounding Seunghyun pressed around him _just_ right and after a few more thrusts, he came inside him.

He could feel his button-down shirt stick to his back, the feeling of sweat rolling down at the side of his face and the slight burn in his thighs from holding up Jiyong in order to press him better against the flat surface of the desk.

Seunghyun took a step back and tugged his softening dick back into his pants, condom quickly discharged in the wastebasket next to the desk – he was still panting hard, but he didn’t dare to take his eyes off of Jiyong. The other man was slowly standing up, back still turned towards Seunghyun and pulling his pants back up. Seunghyun carefully stepped forward until his chest touched the other one’s back and as he was about to wrap his arms around Jiyong, he quickly turned around and slapped him across the face.

Completely awestruck by getting hit in the face, Seunghyun staggered backwards – reaching for his burning cheek with his left hand as he looked at Jiyong, who was…crying?

A wave of panic washed through him – had he done something bad? Had Jiyong not wanted this to happen? His memories flew back to what had happened five minutes before, but he could not recall seeing, or hearing any signs that would indicate that Jiyong had not wanted this.

He was still starring at Jiyong as the younger one grabbed his bag and ran out of the door. This couldn’t be real – was he running off again like last time? After pulling Seunghyun against him like that and kissing him like a starving man? His knees went a bit weak as he realized that Jiyong would never forgive him now – for whatever reason, he really didn’t know.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Jiyong slammed the door shut behind him, scaring Iye away from the harsh sound of the door falling into its frame. His body was shaking with rage and another emotion he couldn’t name right now – he felt like crying his eyes out and at the same time wanted to throw something, how could he have been so stupid?

After the first time with Seunghyun, Jiyong had been sure that it had merely been a quick fuck for Seunghyun – the blank, expressionless face had said more than a thousand words. Since then, he had tried his best not to think about Seunghyun, but he quickly realized that that wasn’t going to happen. Instead, he realized something different. He realized how much his heart was breaking and how miserable he felt, how much time he had spent crying his eyes out over that idiotic Choi guy. Call him slow, but he only then realized how fucking in love he really was with Seunghyun – tall, handsome and cute Seunghyun. He didn’t want to believe it, but the more he pushed it aside the stronger the feeling got and it had started to suffocate him, which was why he had decided to work from his office from now on and stay at his home only long enough for a quick shower, four hours or so of sleep and making sure that Iye had enough water and food for the time he was away.

He took every article, column or anything he could find as a distraction – but nothing worked. He couldn’t sleep properly, he couldn’t eat, and he felt like shit all the time, as if someone had ripped his heart out and stepped on it.

Being heartbroken was probably the worst thing imaginable.

Jiyong kicked his shoes off and walked into his living room, letting himself fall onto his couch, immediately wrapping himself up in one of the soft blankets that were always laying around. He wasn’t cold, but he really needed the security of something warm and fluffy surrounding him as the ache in his chest and stomach got worse again. Jiyong had done well in holding back the tears that had threatened to fall from his eyes, but as Iye jumped onto the couch and headbutted him as if he was trying to cheer Jiyong up, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks and dropped onto the couch. The sound of soft sobs, who soon turned louder and louder, filled the room as Jiyong desperately held onto his cat.

 

Jiyong must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew was someone shouting his name outside. At first, he thought it was just his imagination, but soon there was someone banging against his front door. With silent steps he walked over to the door and looked through the peephole – and he almost forgot how to breath as he recognized Seunghyun, who was obviously piss drunk.

 

“Jiyongggaaaah, opend the doooor – I know you are in there.”

Jiyong didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry – what was that idiot doing here? Sure, he lived right next to him, but why did he decide to annoy him now? Was the slap in the face not obvious enough for him?

Knowing that Seunghyun wouldn’t leave he opened the door just wide enough so he could look outside, but as soon as the door inched open, Seunghyun pressed against it with his whole weight – nearly falling into his house as he did. Jiyong could only watch the older man perplexedly as he simply marched – more like wobbled – past him straight into his living room.

 

“Hey, where the hell do you think you are going!?”

Jiyong closed the door and ran after him – what the hell was going on? He wanted to grab him and throw his drunk ass out on the streets, but Seunghyun was faster than him. He abruptly turned around, pointing a finger at him glared daggers at him.

It looked like Seunghyun wanted to say something, but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth – instead, he held up a few sheets of paper and started to read them in a mocking voice.

 

“ _Dear Mr. Choi-“, Seunghyun scoffed._

 _“As previously stated, YG is one of the top three publishing houses and I think you  
have a need of polishing your vocabulary a bit – _ okay, first of all that was fucking rude – what kind of editor are you that you insult your authors like that?! _“_ Seunghyun continued to read.

 _“ – and maybe even visit school again, because of your lacking knowledge about history._ Dear god, what are you? Five? Are we back to cracking jokes like that, really?!”

Jiyong could simply stare at Seunghyun drunkenly citing his first email he had ever sent to him.

 _“In case you will miss it, I added about ten pages of commentary by me to help you_  
with your writing and expression, as well as another five pages of references that  
might be of use in your story. Kind regards, Mr. Kwon – I don’t even know what to think about your commentary – all you did was praise yourself and make me look like a town idiot! Is this really how you work? You always seem so professional to everyone, _but_ me – and the five pages of historical events? Are you kidding me? Do you know how much time I spent at the library or annoying my old professors from college to teach me everything they knew about the history of London in the 1950s?! Spoiler alert, it was endless hours of me slaving away, only running on coffee and desperation.”

He was almost impressed by Seunghyun’s ability to talk rather clearly, while swaying from side to side – having a hard time to hold his balance, as he held onto the pieces of paper with both hands.

“Seunghyun, what are you doing here?”

He looked at him as if Jiyong had just kicked a puppy.

“What I am doing here? What I am doing _here_? You really want to know what I am doing here? Well, surprise! I have no fucking clue why I am here, the only thing I know is that you are obnoxiously annoying and that for the longest time I wanted to punch your perfect face in – you always pissed me off so much with your mere existence, but then all of a sudden everything changed, because I fell in love with you – head over heels and then you just decided to run off like that after we had sex! Do you have any idea how that had made me feel? And tonight, you even slapped me in the face for it! One second, you are at my throat because I am cutting the hedge in the garden, the next second you are literally at my throat, kissing me like you would die without my lips on yours and afterwards you treat me like your worst enemy – what is even the real you? Do you really hate me that much that you want to see me suffer and completely heartbroken?”

 

While his little speech, Seunghyun had sat down on the couch, while gesturing wildly with his arms- Jiyong had only been able to watch in awe as Seunghyun started to ramble about all the things that had happened between them and he nearly interrupted him – but then he hear Seunghyun say the words that had made his chest swell up and his heartbeat pick up.

Still not sure if he heard the other man correctly, he walked closer to Seunghyun – placing his hands carefully on his knees as he looked at him with hope in his eyes.

“Do you really love me, Seunghyun?”, his voice was nothing more than a soft whisper

Seunghyun looked confused for a second, as if Jiyong asking this question was the most ridiculously question he had ever heard, because the answer was so obvious.

“Yes, I love you-“

Seunghyun didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Jiyong darted forward – throwing his arms around his neck and hiding his face in the crook of it, nose touching the sensitive skin of the other man’s throat.

Jiyong simply held onto the other man for god knows how long, but as the seconds went by, tears started to spill from his eyes again – making him cuddle closer to Seungyhun, who was finally wrapping his arms around him and pulled him back so both of them were laying on the coach comfortably.

Seunghyun let one of his hands wander up and down Jiyong’s back, trying to calm him down with soft touches, as he started to press butterfly kisses against his forehead, nose and cheeks.  After a while the sobs started to die down until they were completely quiet – Jiyong tightened his arms around Seunghyun’s neck before kissing him on the side of his mouth, a smile tugging at his lips.

Jiyong didn’t know how long they had been laying there arm in arm, but after a while he noticed that Seunghyun’s breathing had become longer with heavier intakes of air – he looked up and had to bite back a big smile on his lips as he saw that Seunghyun had fallen asleep.

 

“You better remember this tomorrow you asshole, because I love you, too.”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning, Seunghyun woke up with a splitting headache and a stiff neck. It hurt like hell, but he didn’t dare to move when he realized that he was laying in Jiyong’s living room with said man on top of him -snuggling closer and using his chest as a pillow.

He gulped – what had happened?

All he remembered was getting home after Jiyong had bailed out on him once again, crying, and then we went home – only to open another bottle of wine and-

He had confessed to Jiyong.

He had drunkenly confessed to Jiyong and the younger man hadn’t beheaded him but had hugged him closely and they had ended up cuddling on the couch until he fell asleep.

Heat immediately rose to his cheeks – how embarrassing was that? Confessing to your crush while you are drunk of your ass only happened in K Dramas and not in real life.

Seunghyun was about to have another meltdown, when Jiyong started to move above him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned soundly, before cuddling close to Seunghyun for a moment longer and then sitting up – now sitting perfectly on his lap while smiling at Seunghyun sheepishly.

 

“By the colour of your face I assume that you remember the things you said last night?”

Seunghyun could only nod as he started to blush even harder.

“Did you mean them?” – there was worry in his voice, though he tried to mask it, but it was definitely there.

“Every word, Jiyong.”

He didn’t know where the courage had come from or if it was just his own fake bravado, but he carefully took Jiyong’s face in both of his hands – thumbs caressing each cheek tenderly before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His heart was beating a mile per second and it duplicated when Jiyong shyly kissed him back – his delicate hands stroking his broad shoulders, before they rested at the side of his neck, his thumbs mirroring the soft caressing touches on his cheek like Seunghyun did.

It was almost surreal – kissing so tenderly and sweet as if they had never hated each other and Seunghyun didn’t want this moment to end. Ever.

Too bad that right at that moment, when Seunghyun wanted to wrap his arms around Jiyong’s waist, Iye jumped onto the couch and started to meow loudly, kneading Jiyong’s thigh with his paws. They separated too soon for Seunghyun’s taste, but he couldn’t be mad when he heard Jiyong giggle.

“I’m sorry, seems like I forgot to feed him last night and it’s time to give him his breakfast.”

“That’s okay, I know what you mean. Charlie can be a real prick when he is hungry.”

Another soft kiss, more besotted smiles.

“I’ll be right back.”

 

When Jiyong left the living room to feed Iye, Seunghyun flopped back onto the couch and rolled from left to right – hugging a pillow to his chest, to hide his big, goofy smile. Jiyong wasn’t ignoring him anymore! Jiyong hadn’t kicked him out for confessing to him like that but had kissed him instead! He felt like a teenager again. Butterflies spread through his body and he couldn’t stop grinning – it was almost a miracle that he had managed to calm down again, when Jiyong emerged from the other room and promptly decided to sit on Seunghyun’s lap again and looped his arms around his neck – their noses almost touching.

 

“Hey there.”

“Hey, yourself.”

 

They looked at each other for a while, only to burst out laughing and it just wouldn’t stop – whenever one of them had calmed down enough, the other one looked at him again they erupted in laughter again, it was contagious and suited the situation. Seunghyun’s sides were already hurting, but he didn’t mind at all. Their laughter died down after they couldn’t breathe anymore – Jiyong had fallen to the side and only one leg was thrown across Seunghyun’s legs anymore, but he kept himself pressed close against Seunghyun.

While they were laying there in a comfortable silence, Seunghyun started to think again. About how he and Jiyong had first met, about all the fights they had in the past and how they had behaved up until this point. It didn’t look very promising when he was being honest – but he would be damned if he wouldn’t try his best to make it work.

He carefully sat up and took one of Jiyong’s hands in his, playing with his fingers.

“I think that we should have a fresh start-“

Jiyong sat up as well.

“-the way things have been going the past months ever since we met weren’t really what I want to be the base of our relationship – don’t get me wrong, I am really happy about the fact that we met, but with all the pranks we played on each other and the fights we had had, I think it would be better to have a fresh start, what do you think?”

Seunghyun was holding his breath while watching the other man carefully – Jiyong looked like he was thinking about the whole situation real hard, but then he withdrew his hand from Seunghyun’s and he felt like someone was pulling the ground from underneath his feet.

Jiyong looked at him for a second, before he extended his arm and held his hand towards Seunghyun.

 

“My name is Kwon Jiyong, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Seunghyun’s smile was so broad he knew he must have looked like an idiot, but he didn’t care about that right now – instead, he took Jiyong’s hand and shook it.  


“The pleasure is all mine. Choi Seunghyun.”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

The following weeks were the most nerve wrecking ones the both of them ever had. Seunghyun had to correct some parts of the final chapter, to make it flow better, which often nearly ended in a mental breakdown, because he didn’t know what he should do. Then, Jiyong had to run between Yang’s office and Seunghyun’s house on a daily basis, because Yang always wanted to see a printed version of what Seunghyun had written and apparently, he didn’t trust his mails completely, which is why Jiyong had to bring them personally. After they had finally settled everything with Yang, the book went into printing – but there was the next problem.  
They had to attend what felt like a thousand different meetings, which dragged on for ages – how many issues should be printed? Should it get translated into different languages already or should they wait until the book was on the market? What about the cover for the book? Any specific ideas who the illustrator should be?

If Seunghyun thought he had been busy while he was writing his book, he was wrong. YG made sure to advertise the book as much as they could, which also meant that Seunghyun was scheduled to attend several events in which the readers of his book could ask him questions and talk about the book with him and maybe even listen to him read his own book out loud (which had been suggested by Jiyong, who insisted that Seunghyun had the perfect voice for it – deep and soothing).

 

It had been three weeks since Seunghyun had confessed to Jiyong and ever since then they – kind of – dated. At least that was what Jiyong was hoping for. He was too afraid to ask just yet, because he didn’t want to ruin anything between them, but then again Seunghyun had confessed his love to him so he shouldn’t be all too worried.  
The two men meet up before they had to go to meetings or spend their lunchbreak together or when both of them were at home they would have dinner together. The first few times they spend time together alone was filled with awkward silence and embarrassed laughter and broad smiles, but they soon were able to overcome it – the biggest ice breaker was when they decided to order pizza and they were shocked by each other’s toppings (“Who the hell eats pineapple on pizza? I thought that was just a myth!” – “Says the one who put a ton of black olives on his own!”).

It was kind of weird having your crush right next to you – it made things a lot more complicated, because Seunghyun would often be side-tracked by thinking about Jiyong and if it would be _too_ soon to visit him _again_. He even went so far to make up stupid excuses to see him. Jiyong only smiled whenever Seunghyun would end up on his doorstep, smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck with a blush spreading across his face – then again Jiyong wasn’t better, because whenever Seunghyun was doing some gardening, Jiyong would pop by to ask if he needed any help or if Seunghyun wanted to drink something or if Seunghyun needed some sunscreen. It was utterly adorable and made Seunghyun’s chest ache in the best way possible.

While at first, they were too shy to ask the other one to spend time with them, as the weeks went by they got braver – spending more time together also meant that they had more time to actually talk with each other and, who would have thought, they were both huge literature nerd and enjoyed art.

Another positive side-effect was that they could now both enjoy the meet-ups with their friends once a week, even though Jiyong still wanted to punch Dara and Hyorin for betting on them.  
Okay, maybe not punch. He would never hit women, but he glared at them for the rest of the night when they both had heard that Seunghyun and Jiyong had already slept with each other twice.

Seunghyun started to invite some of his friends along too – Kyungil, Bom, Daesung and even Seungri.

What he hadn’t thought about tho, was the little stunt he and Bom had pulled at him all those weeks ago and when his friends had walked up to him and he hugged every one of them – Bom, too – Jiyong stormed off and slammed the door shut behind him.

It took Seunghyun a total of three seconds to realize what had happened.

 

“What the hell is _that_ women doing _here_? Is she your girlfriend or something!?”

“Jiyong, please listen to me-“

“No, I won’t listen! Did you even meant it when you said you loved me or was that just another prank of yours!?”

It hurt, to hear Jiyong say things like that, but after the thing with him and Bom he totally understood.

He was about to explain the situation, when suddenly Kyungil and Bom walked in. Bom was so ashamed of that prank that she didn’t even dared to look at Jiyong, who at first didn’t believe a word she was saying, but after Kyungil joined them in their conversation, things started to calm down again.

 

“You wanted to make me jealous?”

Seunghyun didn’t know if he was in fight or flight mode, but right now he really didn’t know what to say.

“Well, you see- I, well..”

“I don’t know if I should hit you or kiss you right now.”

“Please don’t hit me it wasn’t even my idea, it was Kyungil’s and-“

 

He got his kiss.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 It was a week before the official release of Seunghyun’s book and he and Jiyong had curled up on Jiyong’s couch once again – each of them a glass of wine with them and were eagerly opening the parcel that had arrived earlier that day. Yang had send Seunghyun the first printed copy of his book to him. Sure, this was his second book he would publish, but then again it always made him feel kind of proud of his work when he finally held the finished book in his own hands. Furthermore, he had worked on this book together with _Jiyong_ and, call him mushy, that made it so much better.

Seunghyun was still staring at his book as Jiyong came closer to him and started to stroke his cheek. He was looking at him for quite some time, before he spoke up.

“I am really proud of you, you know.”

Seunghyun bit his lip before grinning at Jiyong.

“You know, you deserve as much praise if not even more. You were the one who put up with me and helped me write this damn thing.”

“Yes, but correcting is so much easier than coming up with a story like this – you are _talented_ , and I feel like that this book will be well received, who knows, you might even win the Nobel Prize for literature if you keep it up like that.”

A surprised laugh left Seunghyun’s lips – he was blushing again. Getting so much praise from the person you loved was just a little bit too much for Seunghyun.

“You are insanely talented, Seunghyun – don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise. You often beat yourself up because of little things, but there is also this fiery passion in you that just explodes when you write – I really love that about you, you know.”

Seunghyun, who had previously stared at his book in embarrassment from all the praises he was getting, looked up in surprise as Jiyong finally said it. So far, Seunghyun had been the only one to express his love for the younger man, but he really didn’t feel like pushing Jiyong to say it back.

“I love you, Seunghyun.”

His heart was racing inside his ribcage and he felt his eyes watering – he threw the book aside and nearly jumped Jiyong as he pressed his lips against his. The younger man let out a surprised yelp, that soon turned into a giggle and then into a moan as Seunghyun continued to kiss him passionately. He let his hands wander across the other man’s chest, down to his hips and back up to his chest again. He breathed in Jiyong’s scent as he pressed himself close to the other man, who hungrily licked into his mouth as they continued to kiss.

Jiyong suddenly pushed Seunghyun back onto his back – his thighs on each side of the older man’s hip, straddling him effectively and grinding his own hips against Seunghyun’s. Even though they had been dating for a couple of weeks now, both of them had held back when it came to sex. They didn’t want to rush it, but now their patience was at its end. Delicate fingers opened the first few buttons of Seunghyun’s shirt, shoving it aside enough so he could trail kisses up and down at the side of his neck and suck at his tender skin. His kisses soon turned into sucking and Seunghyun let his head fall back to let Jiyong do whatever he wanted to do with him.

His teeth suddenly scraped along the lobe of his ear, before he bit into it slightly – drawing out a low moan from Seunghyun, before he leaned back to look Seunghyun in the face.

“I think we should finally go to bed, don’t you think, Seunghyun?” – another devilishly slow roll of his hips and Jiyong stood up from the couch. Seunghyun was still a bit awestruck and needed a moment to collect himself as he watched Jiyong walking towards the stairs, losing one piece of clothing after another until he stood completely naked at the bottom of the stairs, looking back over his shoulder and grinning slyly at Seunghyun.

 

“You coming, or not?”

 

Needless to say, Seunghyun was on his feet within a second and ran after Jiyong, who had broke into a run, laughing loudly as Seunghyun chased him to the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

(2 years later)

 

Jiyong was walking through his by now almost empty house – there were only a handful of boxes still laying around, otherwise he had already packed everything for the relocation experts to pick up and move to his new home. It was almost weird, moving again after he had only purchased this house two years ago, but it simply was the best thing to do in this situation. He couldn’t keep on living like he did right now – he needed the change, craved it and he finally was ready to take that step.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his slender hips and pulled him into a back hug.

“Stop freaking out, you know you packed everything, my love.”

“I know, but what if I missed something?”

“Babe, the only thing we need to take with us are the bedsheets from our mattress and that’s it.”

“I’m just nervous for some reason, I mean – this is the last day we live separately, from tomorrow on we will live in the same house, just you, me, Iye and Charlie – are you sure you are not going to regret this?”

Seunghyun let out a sigh, before turning Jiyong around and resting their foreheads against each other.

“We have practically been living together for two years already – there wasn’t a single day we slept in different beds, there is nothing to worry about. I actually see it as an improvement – we no longer have to switch between houses or make a run to the other house in the morning, because one of us forgot their blazer or whatever at the other house – now we just have to look through our own house.”

 

A smile spread across Jiyong’s face.

 

“Idiot.”

 

“Your idiot.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

“-and you know what?”

 

“What?”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Took me three days to write - hope you guys liked it (:  
> If you did, please leave a comment and let me know what you thought about this one  
> because I might write a sequel to this some day (;


End file.
